


It's okay...trust me, I have a fandom

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Boarding School, F/M, Fluff, High School, I can't believe i'm sharing this, boarding schools are different, don't ask.., it's funny...I hope, never talk to certain people before bed, pre-or no island Oliver whichever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary...um...Felicity goes to a party and meets Oliver Queen. THE Oliver Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this much...mostly because I can't read it again...I just can't.

Felicity Smoak is at her first party at her new school. Her dorm mates insisted she come with them. It's being held at the all boys' school not far from their all girls' school. It wasn't until they walked into the boys dorm that Sara Lance turned to Felicity to drop her bomb on her, "By the way, it's a make out party." Felicity's steps falter and she grabs Sara's shoulder and turns her back to her, "I'm sorry a what?" Sara laughs, " A make out party. We don't see the opposite sex all week, not that it matters to me, so these guys hold this party." Felicity just stares at her new friend. 

Felicity isn't a prude but this seems weird to her. Boarding school is in fact a whole new world. Felicity had never gone to boarding school until three weeks ago. It was come here or go to a detention center and with her brain this seemed better. She'd been caught counting cards and had gotten into a lot of trouble. Being underage and gambling. She's lucky her Mom didn't kill her. 

"Felicity are you listening?" 

"Sorry, what did you say?" She smiles sheepishly at Sara who rolls her eyes, "If you see someone you like, you tap his shoulder. If they take your hand...you go make out." Sara wiggles her eyebrows and Felciity stomach churns. "Normally the guys do the approaching, but I am all for girl power!" She laughs and opens the door and the three friends enter.   
They enter into a huge room that's like a gigantic living room. There are a ton (she counts at least ten) of couches spread out. There are several tables, she assumes are supposed to be for studying but currently hold liquor. Lots of liquor. It's dark and the music is very loud. People seem to be everywhere. Felicity wonders if they're breaking fire codes. She laughs at herself and turns to find Sara and Iris both gone. Crap. 

 

Felicity finds a corner to wait in. She isn't ugly but she isn't the hottest girl ever, either. This is some really advance level, getting picked last in gym class type of stress. She chugs another beer. Her third. Having grown up in and around bars she knows how to hold her drinks. A couple of guys walk by but no shoulder taps. She isn't sure she wants a shoulder tap, but not getting one really stings. She is about to leave when suddenly there is a tap on her shoulder and a hand appears from behind her. She looks at it and freezes. She gulps. It's a cute hand..Big. Strong. Before she considers her action she takes it. 

When she turns around all she sees is a back. He's tall. A lot taller than her, not that most people aren't. She looks to where her hand rests in his and freaks for a moment. She is about to kiss a stranger. A complete and total stranger. They walk up a massive staircase and down a long dark hallway. She briefly considers how stupid bad this could turn out. She hopes she doesn't end up on the news as one of those stupid girls you tsk at then go about your day. She can see people talking about how smart she was...until she wasn't. She frowns and once again considers her options.

He stops, opens a door and they walk in. Before she can even look around he has her pushed against the door kissing her. Oh, okay. She thinks. The making out...he doesn't waste time. She starts kissing him back realizing he is really good at this. Like REALLY good. He pulls back for a second. He rests his head on hers, "That was --" He trails off. That was what? The best kiss ever? The worst? Alright? Tell me something here! He turns around and turns on a lamp. The room is cast in low light. It's a nice room. 

Felicity looks around and this room is huge! This school definitely is nicer than hers. The room is like a studio apartment. He has a bed in the far corner. A small kitchenette. A small dining room table that separates the kitchen area and living room area. He has a small couch, two chairs, a coffee table and an entertainment center. It's all browns, blues and greens. It's. Comfy. 

"Want something to drink?" His voice sounds oddly familiar. "Yes. Please." He comes back over and takes her hand. They sit on the couch, he hands her a beer. She pops the top and drinks it. She needs the liquid courage. He moves closer to her and she turns to look at him. She tilts her head looking at him mostly clearly for the first time.. He seems familiar. He moves to kiss her again and it hits her when she sees his face up close and personal. He is Oliver Queen. 

She moves back, over the arm and off the couch. He looks confused. "Are you okay?" She nods. "You sure?" She nods again. He gets up and moves towards her. He bends down to kiss her and she turns away, "I can't." 

"Can't?" She whimpers, "Yeah...I can't." Oh how she wishes she could. She might give up her computers to be able to do this. She whimpers again. Obviously she is being punished further for the underage gambling, drinking and other misdeeds.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Because if you do..coming here wasn't a good idea..." She shakes her head, "No. No boyfriend. Not even close. That kiss? First kiss in a few months for me." He smiles. Oh that smile. She's seen it a million times. It's a panty dropper for sure. Just not hers. Nope. Can't, won't. 

She moves for the door and he follows her, "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" Aw, he's adorable.. No, Felicity NO. Do not look at him, do NOT..she turns and he has the cutest expression. She wants to kiss it and make it all better...but she can't.

"Nope. I just---it's hard to explain--" She looks away. 

"Do you WANT to kiss me?" She nods vigorously and out of the corner of her eye she sees him smile, "oh god, yes." Then she shakes her head, "But I can't! I really can't." He laughs, "You have no boyfriend and you want to kiss me..but you can't." She nods. He runs a hand through his hair. He levels those gorgeous blue eyes at her and her knees actually buckle. Crap. He catches her. She whimpers again. Once she's steady again he releases her. Damn her traitorous body that misses his arms.

"May I ask WHY, you can't...or it seems won't kiss me? Because I really liked that kiss." She blushes, Oh geez...he liked it. She goes all heart eyes, she knows it. He smiles. No. You can't. 

"If I tell you---you will think I'm crazy....or crazier..." He smiles and makes an X on his very impressive chest. "I promise I won't think you're crazy." She eyes him. He totally will think she is crazy. She thinks she's crazy! She looks up and he is undoing his tie, "No! You can't do that." She marches over to him and ties it back. He laughs. "I can't take off my tie?" 

"No.. Mister. All clothes, especially YOURS have to stay on." He throws his head back laughing, "Can you take off some of yours then?" She blushes. "I rather not, thanks." He makes a face, "Okay...I can't get undressed at all...and you cannot kiss me..this is off to a great start." He tries to lead her to the couch, "I don't think sitting that close is a good idea..." He stares at her for a moment. "Okay." 

"Tell me...why can't we kiss? This is a make out party. That is why you came, correct." 

"Yep. Just not with you...i mean...Well, I do mean not with you but not in a bad way..." She bites her lip. 

"Is there a good way to take that?" he smirks. She thinks he is enjoying this. He takes off his jacket and smiles at her. No..

"I can't make out with you..because." She closes her eyes and just says it, "Your fandom, they'd kill me. Not literally. Well a couple of them would....so yea, no kissing for me...with you." He blinks a few times and looks utterly confused and adorable. 

"Fandom? What the--" She pulls her lips into her mouth, she doesn't want to explain this to him but she does without thinking about it she just blurts it out because that what she does, "Yep. Fandom. I gotta go now." She turns to the door and he steps between them, "What.is.a.fandom. and how does it mean I can't kiss you?" She looks away. When she looks back his tie is off and he is unbuttoning his shirt, "I mean you want to kiss me...I want to kiss you...so..." She is watching more and more of his chest come into view. She swallows. 

"Um--" She is almost panting. She closes her eyes, then does the stupidest thing she has ever done, and she has done some massively stupid crap for a smart person...she moves and starts re-buttoning his shirt. RE-BUTTONING. Not helping him unbutton it like a normal person. NOPE. He watches her, "Uh, not to judge here..but usually the girl helps me undress.." 

"That's when they can make out with you or whatever...I can't.." He shakes his head and has a beautiful smile on his face, "Because of my fandom?" she nods. The buttons are done. Next she ties his tie. 

"They are my fans?" She nods looking into his eyes, his beautiful eyes and then looks at his perfect mouth that now she knows how it tastes. "Why do I have fans?" 

"Because your hot.." She says while looking at his mouth, "rich, famous and did I say hot?" 

He nods, "You did." ..."Good. Wouldn't want to leave that out..." 

"Never." 

"I guess you know my name...may I know yours?" He looks so adorable. She knows he is barely controlling his laughter. "Felicity Smoak." 

He moves closer and has his hands on both sides of her body pushing her against the table, "Ah, Felicity. Wouldn't it be great to tell my 'fandom' you made out with me? I swear if you have one, I will tell them all personally!" He chuckles and ghost a kiss over her cheek. She may or may not have moaned. He smirks. She pushes him away and he goes. Just not far enough.

"No it would definitely NOT. They'd filet me. I would be killed. I can't...nope." She moves around the table to put some distance between them because she really wants to climb him like a tree. Who needs friends anyhow? Oh yeah..her. 

He comes around the table and grabs her hand. She didn't realize how fast he is."Okay, then..Felicity, this?" He motions between the two of them, "can be OUR little secret. The fandom will never know. You can trust me! I have a fandom!" He grins then moves his hand to her chin and tilts it up to kiss her again. She moves closer until she remembers she can't. 

She spins around and out of his reach, "That's sweet of you, but I SUCK at keeping secrets. It's really bad. The whole reason I'm here...not here HERE but school, here? I can't keep a secret. Told people what I did...and my fandom friends? They are like a family. A sorority of sorts..When I was sent here they all talked me through it. Checked in on me and were just...really great.Can't. do it." This time he full out laughs until he bends over at the waist. 

"Felicity Smoak, you are too adorable." She sighs and frowns. She leaves the room. He follows her, "If you change your mind, just come over, okay?" She nods and throws up a hand in recognition. She won't. She can't be trusted. She walks back to her dorm berating herself the whole way. 

She gets into her room and calls her friend Caitlin, a fandom girl. Caitlin laughs until she cries. "You re-dressed Oliver fucking Queen? Are you insane? You rip his clothes to shreds! Him wearing a shirt is a crime against humanity." Felicity drops her head onto her desk, "I'm stupid aren't I?" 

"Crazy perhaps. Go back." 

"I can't."

Felicity gets ready for bed and vows to never think about this night ever again. Ever. The day a smart girl was really, really stupid!


	2. Oliver's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has spent the summer thinking of Felicity and has decided on a plan. A plan that might backfire on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked...you receive. And I talked to the girl who inspired this to begin with and this happened. Let's not question how this happened...or where this is going.

It had been five months since Oliver Queen met Felicity Smoak. Five months of him searching her out at every party. Looking for her at games. Hoping to see her in town. Nothing. He'd spent a great portion of his summer thinking about her. Now, today he would see her again, he hopes. His all boys school helped her all girls school on move in day. It was sexist but it made the parents and staff feel like they're raising gentlemen. He'd had his friend Cisco hack into the school system to find which dorm she was assigned and then he got himself assigned for move in day. He felt pretty smug about the whole situation. 

The time this summer he wasn't thinking exclusively about Felicity he spent learning about his fandom. At first, it was morbid curiosity. Then it was like a boost to his ego...until it wasn't. They all hated Laurel. They felt she wasn't good enough for him and played head games. Ha. How right they are, he'd think. They'd talk about him being stupid or desperate since he stayed. He stayed with her longer on principle. Then he felt like an idiot and dumped her. It was worrisome how much they knew, how much they guessed and how right they all are about him. 

He posted a few things in his fandom. He told himself it was just to set the record straight, but as the summer was coming to an end he posted more and more about how "Oliver Queen" deserves love with a nice girl. He didn't even know why he did it. But he did it and it felt right. He would post about how he bet the love of the right girl could make all the difference. He didn't question why he posted that one. Then last week, this girl Caitlin posted about Laurel and how Felicity was such a better choice. He laughed until he realized Felicity had to have told Caitlin about their night.

He liked the idea that Felicity didn't keep them a secret or hide him away in her mind. She thought about him at least once after their encounter. It warmed his heart and made me giggle and Oliver Queen, does not giggle...except that time. He never told Tommy but that's only because Tommy wouldn't understand. He doesn't think of his friends would understand how one crazy night turned him into an almost stalker of a girl he hardly knew...of course, stalkers rarely KNOW the person they stalk. 

He talked to Caitlin and the two of them spent a great deal of time teasing Felicity. He should feel guilty but laughing with them was the most fun he'd had all summer. He vowed to tell Felicity it was him. No lies between them.Today was the day, he hoped. He would talk to her, tell her it was him and that he thinks he planted enough seeds that the fandom is cool with it. He would ask her out, she would say yes and finally he could kiss her. Talk to her as himself and finally know the girl who haunted him all summer. 

He's sitting on the low brick wall that separates the grass from the sidewalk. He's waiting for Felicity to show up. It's not easy begging off every one who has asked for his help. He had more than one co-ed ask for his assistance and offer to pay him in return. He wasn't even tempted which should worry the shit out of him. He's too scared he will miss her. He wants to see her. He doesn't even hope she will offer any kind of repayment plan. He smiles, she's not the type. Too stubborn and proud, damn if that isn't a turn on for him.

He sees a taxi pull up to the sidewalk and out steps Felicity. His breath catches. She is in shorts and a tee shirt, like every other girl arriving today. He looks down her long legs and sees a pair of keds on them. He smiles. The other girls are in impractical heels. Who wears heels on moving day? She walks to the trunk of the cab. The cabbie is pulling out her bags and she pays him. 

Oliver is off the wall and to the parking lot. He reaches down to grab her school issued storage trunk. It's heavy but not too heavy, "Oh you don't have to do that.." He just grunts and heads to her room. She grabs a couple of bags and follows him, "I- I don't know which one is my room." He keeps walking. She's on the top floor by the emergency exit, which makes him feel better. He kicks the door open and sits it down. He looks around her room. She sighs and tosses her bags on the bed. She never looks at him. She really should be more observant of her surroundings. 

"Thanks! I need to get the rest of my stuff. You were a big help." She moving out of the room, still not glancing at him. He grabs her hand and she looks at their entwined fingers, "For you, anytime. Felicity." She gasps and looks up at him. He smiles. She doesn't. Well, this isn't going any better than last time. 

"Oliver..." 

"In the flesh, how was your summer?" She just keeps blinking rapidly, "Uh...fine. Yours?" 

"Interesting." He sits down on her bed, then lies back with his hands behind his head. "You're not supposed to be in here.." She looks from him to the door, "And you are quite the stickler for rules?" He gives her a knowing look. 

"Sometimes.."

"Like with my fandom...which by the way, I looked into." She turns beet red and looks away, "No need to be embarrassed, MsHac-a-lot." She groans, rolls her eyes and puts her head on her now closed dorm room door. He thinks he hears her ask the floor to swallow her up. 

"I think we should be friends. I think we would be excellent friends." She turns, folds her arms and leans back against the door, "Friends? Ooookay." She tilts her head and considers him for a moment, "What kind of friends." He smirks, "the kind that hang out, do things together..."  
"Uh huh...and by things...you mean the movies, studying...pizza every wednesday?" He nods, "And maybe kissing?" She's off the door and opening, "Out! Just get out!" She's not mean just exasperated. He gets up and leans against the open door frame, "The fandom thinks I deserve a sweet nice girl." He moves closer his lips almost touching hers. He thinks he's about to get to kiss her again when she pulls back just a tiny bit, "Who says I'm a sweet nice girl, Oliver?" With that she shoves him out of her room. He laughs. Damn she is cute. She even makes rejecting him cute. 

He jogs down the stairs and retrieves the rest of her things. He sits them outside her closed door. He has a whole year to break her down. Oliver Queen is now very goal oriented and his goal is to kiss one Miss Felicity Smoak and have her want to kiss him. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It's the first make out party of the year. Felicity did everything in her power to get out of it. Sara and Iris refused to take no for an answer. Then they took her tablet and refuse to give it back until she goes with them AND makes out. Felicity considers whether or not Oliver put them up to this. He can't possibly want to make out with her THAT bad. She shrugs and follows her two friends to his dorm...again. What's the worst that can happen?

It's the same as last time. Blaring bad music, alcohol everywhere and it's so dark you can hardly see. However, this time she is looking for and actively avoiding one Oliver Queen. It's not that she doesn't WANT him. It's not even the fandom anymore...it's that ..it's a game to him and she doesn't lose. It's stupid but it's true. She spots him before he spots her. He's half way up the staircase looking down, searching, stalking his prey. When their eyes meet, she realizes she is the prey. She ducks her head and heads for the kitchen. 

When she gets in there she sighs. Safe. Until she sees him throw open the kitchen door. Crap..She looks and taps the closest guy to her and holds out her hand, he smiles and leads her out. This is not her best plan ever but it'll work in a pinch. She could be wrong but she thinks she hears Oliver roar. Probably her imagination. That would be insane. 

They make it up to this guy's room and it's a lot smaller than Oliver's. Which makes sense. They can't all be huge. She smirks at her unintended sexual innuendo. It has a small bed, a desk, a mini fridge and a counter. There's a couple of doors so she assumes one is a closet and the other is a bathroom, perhaps? Between the two doors is a huge table with all kinds of weird,scary things on it. She plots her exit, "Don't worry. I want to be a forensic specialist. I'm not going to kill you." Isn't that exactly what a serial killer would tell you?

She looks at the slight young man. He has kind blue eyes and a nice smile. "I'm Barry Allen." She smiles and holds out her hand, "Felicity Smoak...you're Iris' brother!" His smile drops, "yeah..something like that." She nods. He has a crush on his would be sister. Awkward but cute. She suddenly feels much safer...unless Iris likes him too. But she's dating Eddie and at a make out party. Hmm. 

He sits on his bed and she joins him. They start talking about science things and computer things. Then he pulls out his "Doctor Who" and they curl up to watch. All in all, so far this is the best date she's had in awhile. She leans her head on his shoulder and he takes her hand. It's not sexual at all, just comfortable. She likes it and she likes him.

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver is pissed. She took Barry Allen? Really? Why? He sees Sara pretending to be interested in being picked and he taps her and they head to his room. They get there and she looks around, "Not much has changed." He just looks at her. He sits on the couch and pouts. Yes, he is pouting. "Is this about Felicity?" He looks at her, okay glares at her, "You're adorable when you pout." Sara smiles down at him then sits next to him, "Who picked her?"

Between clenched teeth he replies, "SHE picked Barry Allen." Sara laughs so hard she almost falls off the couch. Oliver catches her. She offers to make out with him but neither of them want to. They end up playing euchre and eating popcorn. Both shocked they have fun and both swearing to never tell anyone this is what they did tonight.

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It's Homecoming weekend at his school. The girls' school had parents weekend last weekend so this is a huge make out party fall of them. The girls didn't want to risk coming over. That had wrecked Oliver's plan of getting alone time with Felicity. He'd paid off almost every guy in his frat to not pick her and not be picked by her. Now, he had to try on his own to get alone time with her since the guys said it was only for last weekend. The assholes.

Oliver just left his parents at their hotel. He was anxious to get back to school but his Mom had kept dragging him in for more hugs. He needs to make sure he gets to see Felicity. It had been weeks since the last party she attended but Sara promised she would be at this one, once again...she was supposed to come last weekend but the party was cancelled. Oliver isn't getting over that one any time soon. 

He runs into the dorm and the party is already in full swing. Several people were paired off. He examined the girls closely and didn't see his beautiful blonde. His? Okay, not thinking about that...He finds her out back, by herself. He sighs in relief that she is by herself. Until he sees the sagging shoulders, and frown on her face. She has cup in her hand and it looks full. Her first of the night? He slowly makes her way to her and taps her shoulder. After he does it he wishes he had just sat down with her. 

 

She turns and looks up at him, "Oh. It's you. Hey Oliver."

Not the reception he wants. He leans in closer, "You okay?" 

"Peachy keen." He looks to her. She seems fine..mostly, "I'm just tired."

"We can go upstairs...to rest." She looks up at him all trusting and he knows, tonight he isn't going to hit on her or try to make out with her. Tonight is about being her friend. He leads her upstairs and into his room. He closes the door and turns to find her on the couch already. He sits beside her. 

"You okay?" He knows he already asked but she looks so sad. "Yes...do you have anything to drink?" She asks him quietly. He does but should he give her anything? She chugs her cup dry. "Oliver..stop thinking and just get me a beer." He looks from the fridge to her and back again. He gets up to get her one and doesn't get one for himself. He hands it to her and sits down. She pops the tops and downs it. He is equally impressed and worried. She sits it on the table and moves to him. 

Her lips are on his and for a split second it is everything he's wanted for months. Then he tastes the beer and he knows she isn't in her right mind. He pulls back and she goes with him. He grabs her shoulders to stop her, "Felicity?" She opens her eyes, "What?"

"What's wrong? This isn't you?" Her eyes are so sad and she looks heartbroken, "This is what you wanted right? It's what you told Sara you wanted...what you've told everyone you want.." He's confused. He hasn't made his want of her a secret but he hasn't shouted it either. He sits back and she straddles him. Her tiny skirt riding high up her things. He watches and he's mesmerized by the flash of skin. Then she speaks, "I'm here...I'm yours. I just want to forget everything and everyone tonight..." Oliver swallows. Sure, this has been his dream since that night but not like this! She starts unzipping her blouse, exposing a lacy bra underneath. She then starts kissing his neck, "Felicity..." He pushes her back, "WHAT is wrong?" He doesn't release her this time. He looks her in the eye, "please...tell me..what's wrong?" 

She shakes her head and he places a hand on her neck rubbing soothing circles against her flesh, "I don't belong here...by here I mean this school...this place..your room...definitely not in your room...I'm just a step up from a townie, I'm basically a reject...and my mom..." Oliver knows she is only confiding all this because of all she has had to drink. He moves to hug her to him, "No..don't." 

"Felicity...you belong here. You're here at school and I definitely think you belong here with me." She gives him a quizzical look, "Oliver..you don't need to sweet talk me. I know you want to screw me...i get it, I'm here and ready.." He pulls his lips between his teeth. He wants her, of course he does. He doesn't want it like this. 

"Felicity...I am attracted to you." She moves back and he gets a better look at her torso. He gulps. Oh no.nonononoooooo..She moves enough to untie her skirt and take it off. He watches it fly to the side of the couch. She's kissing him. He wants to give in and a few months ago, he would have taken what she offered. He pulls back. He reaches and luckily he can get it. And now he returns her favor from months ago and goes against everything he thought he believes in. 

"Felicity...let's put your skirt and shirt back on..no! do not take of your br..." And he watches her bra go flying across the room. He looks, he's a guy okay...oh, they're pretty. He licks his lips and she grinds down on him and it would be so unbelievably easy to just have sex RIGHT NOW. She pulls on his hair so he looks at her and she kisses him. His hand moves up her torso and when he kneads her breast and she moans he could come right now. He pushes her back, "Not like this..okay?" 

"The bed?" oh, he may hate himself tomorrow...yeah he will definitely hate himself tomorrow, "No..." He moves her off of him and retrieves her bra after adjusting himself. He hands it to her and she just looks at it. "What do you want that for?" He runs a hand through his hair, "You need to put it on...like now."

She looks from the bra to him and back again, "Are you serious?" He knows he looks like the saddest camper ever, "Yes. I'm serious. Not like this..." She grabs the bra and hooks it back on while he finds her shirt. She snatches it from him and does it back up. 

He goes to walk her out, "Don't. just don't." She doesn't look at him, "Felicity..I'm walking you back." She turns to him and their are tears in her eyes, "I don't need a babysitter Oliver. What I need you don't want to give me." He huffs out some air, "I DO...I really...really do. I just want you sober and wanting it as much as I do." She looks up at him, "You're not supposed to be sweet...and I don't think I will ever have the nerve to kiss you sober...so I guess we both lose." 

He walks her back and returns to this dorm room. Tommy Merlyn and Sara Lance are sitting on his couch, "What happened?" 

"Did she keep putting your clothes back on, again?" Sara laughs. Oliver sits down, "Nope. I put hers back on." 

Sara and Tommy both spew their beers, "Hey! Mess!" They wipe their mouths and look at him, "You're joking right?" Oliver shakes his head, "She was drunk..I couldn't..I could..I really could. I just didn't." 

Sara hugs him,"Oliver...she just needed a little bit of courage so she could forget you are THE Oliver Queen and she is just a girl from the wrong side of the tracks." 

"Now you tell me?" She shrugs, "She likes you and she is scared of the fact she likes you. She might even respect you now."

"Wait? She likes me?" Sara laughs, "Yes, she really, really likes you. I don't know why but she does. Do you like her as more than a conquest?" 

Oliver looks at Sara and Tommy who are both staring at him, does he? His first reaction is no. Then he thinks about how he spent his summer. How no other girl holds his interest. He could have ended the chase tonight, no harm, no foul. He didn't because...he respects her. He's never respected a girl before. He likes her. What he learned about her this summer...he genuinely likes her. 

"Yes. I do." Sara squeals and hugs him, "We need a plan!"


	3. stripping..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Oliver is invited to a game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is loving this former one shot! It is a labor of love at this point. Y'all are amazing!Thank you!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to V (@bklynluv04) for the idea of strip poker that turned into strip monopoly since I understand that much better...and in school we called "playing monopoly" having sex..long story on that one...lol This is for you sweetie! Thanks for the long talks 
> 
> Special shout out to Steph (@itsStephyBitch) You will get this chapter more than anyone! 
> 
> I think there is one more chapter, perhaps two...need inspiration first.

Oliver was busy playing video games with his freshman little brother, Cisco. He was supposed to spend so much time a week with him. He was funny so it wasn't so bad.Mentoring just wasn't Oliver's thing. It was Friday night and he wanted to be out, but freshmen can't leave campus on Friday nights, only Saturday night. Cisco just kicked his ass again. He groans while Cisco whoops. Oliver rolls his eyes. His phone goes off. 

"Yeah." 

"You need to get your ass over here, ASAP." Tommy had gone out for the night three hours ago, "I can't. I have little brother duty tonight." Tommy laughs, "Oooookay..Just thought you'd want to come over and see what I see." Oliver didn't bother to ask. He just hung up on Tommy. He doesn't even know where he went. Probably a bar. They all have fake ID's not that they needed them. Money talks, as they say. 

Twenty minutes later, his phone rings again. He looks at the screen: Sara. Great. Oliver answers, "Queen, get your fucking ass over here!" Oliver smirks, "A booty call? I thought you were done with guys." 

She laughs hysterically, "Nyssa is a much better lay than you are. That's not why I called...I mean, if you don't want to play strip monopoly with me, Iris and FELICITY...then who am I to argue with you..." She says it all singsong like and Oliver's mouth drops open. Felicity, his Felicity.."Who else is playing?" 

"Tommy, Carter Bowen, Slade Wilson and Barry Allen.." No fucking way she is getting naked in front of that group of guys! Oliver hangs up without saying another word, "Cisco? Let's go." He is up and across the room, "Oliver I'm not allowed to leave remember?" 

"Do you always follow all the rules?" Cisco nods and pushing some hair behind his ears. Oliver sighs and looks away then inspiration strikes, "There is a good chance of seeing at least one naked girl.." Cisco's face lights up like it's Christmas and starts pushing Oliver out the door. 

They sneak off their campus since Cisco isn't allowed to go and make their way to the girls campus. Oliver leads them to the girls house.Cisco follows silently. The kid is obviously a little freaked out by breaking the rules. They arrive at the girls' house, it's a big victorian mansion with a wide front porch and an ornate door. He starts to knock when Sara pulls the door open, "I lost the bet..you took too long.." Oliver looks over to Cisco and Sara follows his line of sight, "....oh, who do we have here?" Oliver is getting impatient, "This is Cisco..Cisco this is Sara." 

Sara shows them in. The house is mostly dark, "No house mother? I thought they were strict with those here.." Sara rolls her eyes. "She's out getting her some..." They walk into the parlor which has a huge table set up in the middle. The monopoly board is set up in the middle of the table.There he sees Felicity fully clothed surrounded by Tommy and Slade who are down to their boxers. She looks giddy with excitement. Barry was already out and had went to get dressed. Carter left when he started losing to a girl. Sara tells him all this with a smirk on her face. He just nods. He isn't happy Felicity got Barry naked. "Was Barry completely naked?" He tries to keep the jealousy and anger out of is voice. Sara's smile widens so he must have failed, "Nope. Iris made him leave when he was down to his boxers...much to all of our dismay." Sara is studying him, he sees from the corner of his eye. 

Felicity notices the second Oliver enters the room. She can feel him watching her. She's trying to concentrate. She's hoping the guys will be upset about losing to her and offer to play for cash. She can't help herself, her eyes are drawn to Oliver. He looks handsome and..upset? Angry? Pissed? She needs to get her head in the game and off of Oliver.

Slade's out he says. He smiles at Felicity, "It was lovely losing to you my dear, but my girlfriend would kill me for going bare for another woman." He kisses her hand and moves. She blushes and Oliver sees red. Slade needs to keep that shit to himself. Tommy rolls. Oliver groans and looks away. Felicity smiles. No matter what happens Oliver won't be happy. If Tommy wins Felicity will take off something thus making Oliver want to punch something or someone. If Felicity wins his best friend is naked in front of his girl...okay not HIS girl but his girl.

He walks up to the table, "I want in." Felicity looks up at him, "You can't join a game at the end! That's not fair." Oliver looks down at her, "You're still completely dressed. I will even take the disadvantage of taking over Tommy's game." He leans down close to her face, "I will even strip down to my boxers ...for you." She gulps. 

"That won't be necessary..." Iris walks over, "Oh I think it is!" She folds her arms and looks at Oliver, "Strip." She moves to sit by Sara and watch the show. Oliver looks over at Felicity and starts to pull off his sweater. He smiles. She can't say anything here. He tosses the sweater on an empty chair. Then he takes off his sneakers and socks. He looks to see if Tommy was still wearing his and he isn't. Next, his pants. Felicity bites her lip and Oliver has to start thinking of dead puppies to not get hard. 

Felicity can't believe this is happening. Iris and Sara know her rule about seeing Oliver undressed. She doesn't even want to see him shirtless...well, she does but..she can't. She shouldn't. This is not good. Really not good. She peeks over at him. He's standing there so full of himself. She bites her lip, she can't help it. She's human much to her dismay.

He tosses his jeans on the seat next to her and sits in Tommy's vacant seat. He sees Tommy only owns Baltic and has no cash left. Hmmm... "Any house rules I should know?" Felicity looks at the board. He is six away from Free Parking. Crap. Sara tells him, "land on free parking you get all the cash we collected...which will almost tie Felicity." Oliver looks at the board. "Who's roll?" 

"Yours." She pouts out. He smiles picks up the dice and rolls six...with double threes which allows him to go again. Since everyone had cashed out he's allowed to buy the property Felicity doesn't own (another house rule Sara failed to mention..crap). He buys everything he can then starts building houses and then hotels. Felicity is starting to get nervous now. Luck is on his side. He's won back his shirt and jeans through a couple of rolls where their own community chest let him put clothes back on. Felicity is at least thankful to have his shirt back on him. That makes playing a little easier. She isn't all distracted by his amazing abs.

Felicity rolls the dice and lands on Marvin's Gardens. He looks up at her, "Well....Well....welll..." He puts his hands behind his back and looks at her. She starts unbuttoning her blouse. He looks under the table and notices she had lost her shoes and socks. Hm..when did that happen and why didn't she barter and let the others keep their clothes? He looks at her the stubborn set of her jaw and knows why. She's stubborn. It's then he hears Cisco giggle. No way he wants the others to see her in just her bra.. He doesn't take his eyes off her, "Clear the room." 

She hears him but doesn't look to see if the others left. She doesn't take her eyes off him. Felicity slides her blouse completely off. She is watching him intently. He seems very unnerved by this situation. She wonders why he'd want to clear the room. Part of her was hoping to be left alone with him, the other part will forever be grateful that there is a room full of people..even if she is in her lacy bra. 

"No way, Man." Oliver thinks it's Slade. He doesn't look to see who is talking. His eyes on her and only her. He is pissed but no one moves. Oliver rolls without taking his eyes from her. They both look down at the dice to see, he counts and lands on Boardwalk...even with his cash, she has a hotel there. He stands to move and give her his boxers. "Everyone out!" Felicity practically screams hoarsely..."Game over...let's just go." Oliver licks his lips looking at her. She's staring up at him. "You heard the lady, out!"

Tommy laughs, "Most of us have seen your junk." Iris giggles, "And those of us who haven't, want to!" Barry and Eddie both look at her and she shrugs. Oliver looks down at Felicity and then says louder, "Clear the damn room!" They all shuffle out. None of them are happy about it. 

"We are alone now..." He sits back down. He didn't remove them, not yet. "Are you mad?" She shrugs at him.  
"I had a whole room wanting to play with me..you wrecked it. I was about to say we should play for real cash and make some money..." He laughs, "I want to play with you..." Felicity blushes as she realizes her innuendo, "my brain hates me." She whispers. 

"I don't." He leans over the table and kisses her softly. Only their lips are touching. She pulls back. He slowly opens his eyes. "Should I remove the boxers?" she ignores the question.

 

She snaps up the dice, they both know she has to roll one more time to put him in debt and win. She lands on GO. with doubles. She rolls again. She's down to just her skirt, panties and bra. If she lands on anything of his, she strips off the skirt. She lands on his Baltic. He smiles. 

She is standing on her side of the table taking off her skirt. There before him she stands in just her bra and panties remaining. Suddenly the door swings up, "House Mother is back!" Sara tells them. Felicity quickly puts her blouse on her shoulders and slips into her skirt. She and Oliver head out the back door. Both struggling to put on shoes while getting out of there.

They run across the campus. He has her hand, "That was close.." She says out of breath. He stops and looks down at her, "One day...I will see you naked." She falls onto the grass. She laying on her back looking up at the stars. He's down beside her. "Why?" She says turning just her head to look at him, "Why what?" 

"Why do you want to see me naked? Why do you want to kiss me? I'm nothing special Oliver. I'm not gorgeous Laurel...I'm not a total fangirl...why me?" 

He stares at her for a moment, "because you are the first real thing I've had in my life. You don't care that I'm heir to a Fortune 500 company. You don't care that I'm on the Rugby team or house president. Nothing I am or am perceived to be impresses you...and that takes the pressure off...I can just be me." He scoots closer. Their noses almost touching. He can feel her breath on his face, "You are the most special person I know. You walked into my room that night and everything changed. You made me laugh, really laugh.." He kisses the tip of her nose, "You made me want to know you. Everything about you."

"Oliver...I'm trouble. I was sent here because I count cards, I drink...I am banned from casinos...I am a computer nerd who hacks for fun and my closest friends are people I met online. I'm a mess...you should run back to Laurel. She's going places...aside from jail." he laughs softly, "You're real." He looks at her intently then smirks, "I've never put clothes back on a girl before...that says something."

"That I'm not attractive?" she deadpans. He shakes his head.

"That you, somehow, became very important to me. Protecting you is important. That being in your life was more important than one night of what I am positive would have been mind blowing, paradigm altering sex.." He moves his body until every part of him is touching some part of her. "That what we could be is more than sex.." She has tears in her eyes. He leans down and kisses each cheek. 

He almost doesn't hear her next question, "Why did you come to the house tonight?" He chuckles and looks up at the sky. "You always ask the hard questions." She wrinkles her nose and makes a funny face, "It's my thing." He rolls onto his back and pulls her to his chest and laughs, "I came tonight to keep you from getting naked in front of my friends. I thought I was saving you." 

"I was beating the pants off them, literally." They both laugh, "Yes..you were." 

"Would you have let me get naked if our House Mother hadn't returned." He looks down at her. Her face is so full of trust. He has to be honest. He shakes his head, "No. I want to see you completely naked...trust me on that one. I just don't want either of us to be drunk, or winning a bet or with a house full of people eavesdropping. That's why I didn't take off my boxers. I want it to be about you and me. Together."

He watches her deep in thought. He can tell she has a question, "I have a question." He smiles, "Of course you do, wouldn't be you if you didn't..What?" 

"You and me...do you want there to actually be a you and me?" He looks her straight in the eye and holds her stare, "There is. You know it and I know it. Everyone at your house knows it. Most, if not all, of my house knows it." He checks his watch it's late. He stands up and offers her his hand. She accepts it. They head back to her house. He throws his arm over her shoulder and she lifts her hand to his. He pulls her closer. 

When they get back the house is quiet. Obviously, everyone got out or the House Mother locked the house down. He walks her to her door. He kisses her chastely on the lips. He wants more, so much more. He can wait. 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity walks up to her room. She grabs her cellphone and heads to the back porch. She finds the contact and presses send. 

"Hey Felicity.." Felicity smiles at hearing Caitlin's friendly voice on the other end, "What's up." Felicity laughs, "I almost saw Oliver Queen naked.." 

Cait squeals, "Oh gawd, please tell me you did not put clothes back on him. I swear to god if you did I will kick your ass!" Felicity laughs louder this time. "No. The House Mother came home." 

"uhoh...are you headed home? Kicked out already? How many rules did you violate?" 

"Several, but she didn't catch us. We ran out the back together. We--we talked Cait. Really talked. He- he.. kind of thinks there is an "us" as in a him and me...a couple like entity." Caitlin squeals and Felicity pulls the phone away from her ear. 

"And you fell into his arms kissing him madly?" Felicity giggles shaking her head, "No. I said nothing really. I can't be part of a couple with him and I can't tell him no either. I don't think I could ever tell him no again...that first time took all the strength I had." 

"I should tell him..." Caitlin teases her.

"No you should NOT." They both laugh. 

"Felicity...I think there already is a 'you and him', a couple like entity. I just don't think you want to admit it." 

"Nothing changed Caitlin. I'm still the girl from Vegas who doesn't fit in here. He's still THE Oliver Queen, fandom owner...and well, isn't it just a teensy bit weird to actually date your celeb crush?" 

Caitlin laughs. It's mostly not making fun of her friend, mostly. "YOU are a great girl. He's lucky to have you...some of these girls are obsessed, stalkers that he needs restraining orders against." She giggles, "As for dating him..you're living the dream!" 

They're both quiet for awhile, "Lis? You like him for him, not because of the stuff we've read or his hot bod...although I'm sure that helps! See where it goes." 

"And the fandom?" 

"Fuck the fandom. I got you into it, I can help you do damage control. I'm not above hurting someone and we know Helena would have my back...go for it!"

"Awww...Caitlin..you're so my fandom husband." 

"I so am...now do as I say, little woman and go get your man..." They both dissolve into giggles. Felicity sighs, "What's the plan?"

Caitlin laughs devilishly, "You let him catch you...that's all you have to do. I am so happy for you!"

"Love you!" 

"Love you too..." Felicity goes back upstairs. Maybe there is a way this can work. Maybe. She just has to let him catch her.


	4. letting him catch her..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has decided to let Oliver catch her, now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I made this a question mark of how long this will be...this one shot has gotten out of hand...LOL. I talked to the inspiration behind this last...Thursday? Then life got busy but here is the latest chapter. I no longer have any clue how long this will be...we did discuss the ending...so there's that. 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it!

The next day was Saturday. That meant their was a party at the guys house. Normally Felicity waited weeks between parties and they just had one. She needs to build up her ability to resist Oliver and the abs...and the smile...and the kind heart that surprised her. Resisting the way he makes her feel inside is the hardest part of all. But her walls are coming down. She nods, yes. They are coming down. 

She looks in the mirror and looks at herself from all angles. She's wearing a cute dress that she brought with her. She was supposed to wear it on a date with a guy in Las Vegas, but she was shipped away before that could happen. Sara knocks on her bedroom door. She swings open the door, "Well look at you....Oliver will freak. I can't wait!" Sara hugs her and they begin the long walk to the boys house with Iris.

When they arrive it's still the same typical stuff. Loud music. lots of liquor and tons of sweaty bodies. She grabs a drink and starts looking for Oliver. She finds Barry, "Hey have you seen Oliver?" He shrugs, "Not really." That's weird. She keeps looking when she doesn't find him she starts to worry. She goes to the kitchen for a drink, he will turn up..she hopes. She talks to Sara who rather be with Nyssa but came with her for support. "We can go. I don't see him." She tries to hide her disappointment. Sara is smiling and looking over her shoulder. 

Felicity turns to find Oliver in a dress shirt and pants. He walks over to her, "Will you go with me?" She tilts her head and looks at him. This is her chance to show him she trusts him and wants more than what they've had so far. She nods. He takes her hand and they walk out of the party. She's wondering why they aren't going up to his room but she follows him.

Once they are outside he takes her over to his car. They get to have cars on campus. Felicity doesn't because she has no license and can't afford one but most of the kids can and do drive. He helps her in and walks around the car. When he is seated her turns to her, "I don't want our first real date to be at a make out party...what would we tell the kids?" He laughs and starts the car. She is a little scared now. She decided to let him catch her but this is fast. She hadn't planned on an off campus date. She planned for a make out party date-like time.

He grabs her hand as he drives. It's nice. It's normal. It's a date...oh god, she's on a date with Oliver Queen. ABORT! She starts fidgeting and he looks over at her, "You're not about to bolt on me are you?" She shakes her head. They both know she's thinking about it. He holds her hand a bit tighter. She's relieved oddly enough. 

They arrive at a tiny restaurant in downtown. She looks around and there are several people walking around, being normal. She can do this. It's just....a date. Deep breath. They enter the main dining room and it's nice. Not too fancy, but not casual either. They are seated and Oliver leans over, "I wanted to go all out but Sara said you'd freak out..and you did." He laughs. "Good choice." She laughs lightly. They peruse the menu and the server comes to take their order. After she leaves Oliver looks at Felicity, "Tell me about you...you know so much about me already..fandom and all." He laughs sweetly. She sips her water, "Not much to tell. I was a good girl, til I wasn't. Got shipped here"

"Okay...let's start at the beginning of us. You can't kiss me because of the fandom--"

"Couldn't...or wouldn't" She interrupts. He smirks, "Those are past tense terms, Ms Smoak." He lifts an eyebrow in question at her, "Very astute Mr Queen." He smiles and blushes, "Past tense?" 

"Very past tense."

"Good to know." She could lose herself in those eyes and that smile. "Back to YOU...how'd you get involved with the fandom life. You don't seem the type." 

She laughs and sips her water again, "I'm not. I guess it started with that first workout video you posted that went viral?" He nods, "I was enthralled. None of my friends were. After the third one, the salmon ladder one?" He smiles at her and blushes. It's cute. "I went looking for people to fangirl with...I found them. We talked about you at first but slowly...they became friends. We talked about school, life, love and everything in-between..and you of course."

"Of course!" He jokes. "I'm not a hardcore fangirl or anything. It's my hobby or was.." He looks confused, "Hardcore?" She laughs, "The girls that you should have restraining orders against. I'm a lightweight...I just want you for your body!" They both laugh, "It's yours, come get it..." She leans over the table, "Don't tempt me." They stare at each other for a few seconds. They're interrupted by their food. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes, "Are hardcore girls the reason you keep running from me." She finishes her bite of food, "Yes. More or less" She shrugs."I mean, girls like McKenna...I'm fairly certain she'd kill me if she found out....I think she probably has a shrine to you somewhere and makes offering to demigods or something." He laughs. She doesn't, "I'm only kind of joking." He sobers at that. 

"Why'd you leave with me tonight? You never would have done that before." She looks at him seriously, "I told my husband I'd let you catch me." He spews his water, "Your WHAT?" She looks around and smiles at all the people suddenly staring. They look away and she turns back to Oliver, "My fandom husband...Caitlin." He looks confused. 

"Don't try to understand it, you won't." She smiles at his lost puppy dog expression. "It's just a term...I tell her everything. Even the night I kept putting your clothes back on you. She basically called me stupid and said it should be illegal for you to wear a shirt at all." He laughs, "I tell her everything. I told her about the strip monopoly. she told me there was an "us", a couple like entity...so I should let you catch me. ta-da!" She waves her hands. 

"I like her. I like her a lot." He smiles broadly. 

"She likes you too." 

They finish up dinner and he pays. They are walking out when they are photographed by a member of paparazzi. He has his arm around her and pulls her closer, trying to shield her face. "Oliver who's the girl? Is there a new bed warmer?" Felicity feels Oliver stiffen as she does herself. Is that how people will view her? They get to his car and he helps her in. The cameras are still following them. 

He gets in and starts the car. They are halfway back to campus when he pulls over, "I'm sorry about that..." He turns in his seat, "I didn't think they'd know where we were." She nods looking straight ahead. 

"Felicity..please look at me." He sounds so scared, she turns to look at him. Tears in her eyes, "Am I a bed warmer?" His eyes get huge, "NO! God, no. I like you...I really like you as a person. I want to see where this goes...if you do?"

She nods slowly. He smiles, "Good." He moves back into position and they head towards her house. when they arrive he helps her out. He walks her to the door and they both stand in front of it. "I've never had a real date before." He whispers. She giggles, "First time...I hope I was gentle" 

"Very. Thanks." He jokes. She looks serious for a moment, "This is the first time we've spent time together without one or both of us partially naked..." He looks at her for a moment, steps back and starts unbuttoning his shirt, "I don't want to set that kind of precedence." This time she lets him unbutton his shirt. He takes it off and then the tee shirt underneath. He hands her his button down. She takes it. She has a new favorite article of clothing.

Suddenly, she thinks about the fandom. "Those pictures?" Oliver nods, "The paps? What about them?" She pulls out her phone and looks. Sure enough their pictures are up on twitter, tumblr and facebook. "The fandom knows...McKenna is going to kill me..." 

"It's not that big of a deal." 

"It will be to her." She puts her phone away. She closes her eyes and leans into him. It's then she remembers he's shirtless. Oh god...abs...oh..nice abs.She's petting his abs, oops. She looks up and his eyes have darkened. The porch light does little to hide it. he leans down and kisses her. This time she kisses back. He runs his tongue across her lips and she opens them granting him access. They battle for dominance when she decides to just let him have it because this kiss? This kiss is the best thing ever. She tilts her head back to grant him more access when she hears giggles. 

"What do we have here?" They break apart to find Sara and Iris watching. "And where is your shirt, mister?" Sara jokes. Felicity holds it up. Sara laughs. "Oliver, you're going to be late for curfew then you'll be grounded and no kissy kissy with my girl, here." Oliver looks at his watch. 

"I got to go. Can I call you this week?" She nods. He smiles. He kisses her cheek and moves past Iris and Sara. Iris is appreciating the view while Sara is laughing. Felicity watches him go then heads inside. She grabs her phone. She knows Caitlin is busy so she just texts:

"let him catch me. Paps caught us. McKenna is going to kill me! what a way to go." She takes a pic of his shirt and attaches it. Her fandom husband needs to see it. And adviser her on how proceed.


	5. Outed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's date was awesome. Now, the press knows and it isn't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the two girls who kept me on the phone all night talking..you girls are the best! I love you both!!

Oliver wakes up and heads down to breakfast. When he walks into the dining hall of his house, everyone starts clapping. He has no idea why. He looks around and finds Tommy. He grabs a breakfast tray and some food. He heads over to Tommy's table. He sits and Tommy smiles, "You made the front page of the paper back home AND TMZ's page. Congratulations." Tommy is being sarcastic. Oliver pulls out his phone and looks up TMZ. 

He looks and his mouth falls open. There is a picture of him and Felicity leaving dinner last night which doesn't surprise him nor does the picture on her porch with him shirtless. What does shock him, what will upset Felicity is their time on the lawn Friday night. He thought they were alone. The headline reads, "Queen's new girl...what a body!" It's disgusting and makes Felicity seem like some piece of ass, not someone he cares about. Oliver pushes his chair back loudly. Everyone stops and turns, "I will give ten grand to the person who finds the person who took and sold the pictures from Friday night." With that he walks out. He needs to find her. He doesn't think she will take this well. She's already skittish about this whole thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity is working on homework early. She finds it's easier to study when most of the girls are still asleep. The house library, theoretically, should be quiet. It rarely is when others are awake. Felicity stretches and decides to check her email. She opens her account and finds 250 messages. Most of them tweets to her, a few tumblr mentions and some personal emails. She knew the photographers got a couple of innocent pictures but she doesn't see the need for this. Two friends having dinner, no big deal.

She opens her pages and...oh god. She starts reading tweets about her and to her. They are vicious. Why are they talking about her body. She looks and some have pictures attached. Felicity gasps when she sees pictures of her half naked leaving her house. Oh no. How? When? That was Friday not Saturday...Felicity looks at her watch. It's too early to call Caitlin. She looks at the one blog she shouldn't...McKenna. She types in the page then closes her eyes. She takes ten deep cleansing breathes and then opens them. 

She shouldn't be surprised. Of course, even if they 'know' one another McKenna hates on her. Calling her a slut, a whore...talks about her probably using her body to get him. Then she talks about private things, things shared amongst pseudo friends. She talks about her drinking in the past. Her card counting and her partying ways. Felicity swallows the bile that has risen in her throat when she reads her calling her a gold digger. She clicks on the notes section. She sees that almost everyone agrees with McKenna. These are people she thought were her friends? The reason she held Oliver at arm's length for almost an entire school year?

When she told Oliver that she feared the fandom she mostly meant McKenna. The girl is mildly obsessed, a bit delusional and completely 'in love' with Oliver. She thought some of the others might give her a hard time but she never suspected they'd go full on bitch mode. She won't cry over this, she won't. She's been through worse, lost friends before and life goes on. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver keeps trying Felicity's phone. She isn't answering. He can't help but wonder if this is her way of telling him to get lost. He decides to call Sara. After the tenth redial she finally picks up, "What the fuck, Queen?" It's drowsy and he should apologize but he's not sorry, "Is Felicity with you?" Sara grunts a couple of times, "No." He hears her walking, "She isn't in her bed." Oliver curses under his breath. 

"It's Sunday she gets up early and studies and gets ready for her week. She's a strange bird." Sara jokes. Oliver isn't laughing, "What's wrong?" He can tell Sara is now awake enough to know something is wrong, "The paper back home..posted a picture of us and a story.." Sara snorts, "So? Felicity doesn't know anyone back home." 

"She may know someone who reads TMZ.." Oliver trails off and hopes Sara understands without him going into more detail. He can hear her punching her computer keys. "Oh..oh shit...Come over, I'll sneak you in." Oliver always liked Sara. She's a good friend. He leaves. He decides to doesn't take his car he doesn't have time to go officially. Sneaky is better. He hates it, but he knows they might not let him see her. 

When he arrives Sara helps him in the back door and walks him to the library. "She's in there...reading stuff on the computer." Sara looks sympathetic, "I'm sorry...I hope you two can work through this." Oliver just nods as a sign of thanks. He means for everything. Bringing Felicity to that party, inviting him over on Friday and for today. 

He knocks. She turns around. She looks sad but not like she's been crying. He walks over to her and sits next to her at the table.

"Hey." He tries to sound lighthearted but he knows he failed, "Hey yourself..I guess you know I"m famous now...or is it infamous?" Oliver smiles. Only Felicity could make a joke at a time like this. "The comments on TMZ were mostly..nice but crude." She looks at him and it's then he knows but she says it anyways, "Oliver I don't give a shit what the general public says..." 

He finishes for her, "The fandom?" He knew that, deep down he knew that would be what kept them apart. She just looks away. He takes her computer and turns it towards him. They were saying completely vile things. Untrue things. Thing she knows would never apply to her. "Who is this?" He points to the screen. Felicity looks, pushes up her glasses, "McKenna..your future baby mama? Wife? All around fangirl, in the worst sense of the word." He nods. Okay. That's....not fun.    
"How can I talk to her? She needs to understand what we are, what we have.." Felicity is shaking her head "Do you want me dead? Because when I say I fear she could kill me? I'm only joking a little." Oliver shakes his head and laughs, "No one will hurt my girl, not on my watch." Felicity laughs, "If you had to touch her to kill her? She might be okay with it..." They both look at each and then laugh. 

"Oliver, I'm serious. This.." She gestures to her screen, "The fandom part...I have to deal with it. I need to face it and confront it my way." 

"I don't want you doing that alone. I'm here, let me help." She hugs him, "You are the best. But this is fandom business and much like the Mob..you aren't one of us. I got Caitlin. She'll have my back." He looks at her and can't believe she is willing to do this. "Are you sure?" She nods. He leans and kisses her. 

"You should go. I need to call Caitlin and you know talk fandom business. Talk some smack..." He laughs, "Talk smack?" She nods quickly "of course! WE have to psyche ourselves up, gather our troops. A fandom war is almost as bad as a shipping war."

 

"Ship war? Fandom war? What the hell kind of hidden society is this?" She kisses his cheek as she sits down in his lap, "Oh you sweet, young naive one...war is hell in the fandom world." She teases him. 

"We aren't breaking up, right?" He hates he needs it spelled out, but he does. "Not unless you're dumping me. Apparently you are way to good for this slutty gold digger." He knows she's teasing but he still hates it, "Don't. You're none of those things. And to be clear I am definitely not breaking up with you."After a few minutes he leaves her. She has a war to plan. He's just relieved that she didn't run from him.

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity looks at the time and is about to call Caitlin when her phone lights up. It's Caitlin. She picks up but before she can say anything Caitlin is off and running, "That BITCH! What the fuck? Who does she think she is? Lord and Master of the damn fandom?" Felicity smiles because that is her Caitlin, always with the truth in the best way possible. 

"I think she's mad...really mad." Caitlin makes an almost snorting sound, "Bullshit. She's jealous! "

"I knew she'd be upset and angry when she found out. I don't think she's jealous as much as she is pissed." Caitlin again makes a noise, "Please. Like she ever actually stood a chance! And these bitches backing her up? What the hell? Half of them don't even like her on a good day." Felicity smiles. 

"What did Oliver say?" Felicity recounts it and ends with explaining war to him. Caitlin laughs, "Yes....we are going to war. They have no idea what they just started." 

Felicity spends the rest of her morning speaking privately with as many people in the fandom as she can. She tries being kind and generous. She's as honest as possible. A couple even learn about her putting his clothes back ON him and laugh at her reasoning. Caitlin takes another approach. Scorched earth. Everyone she finds saying anything bad about Oliver or especially Felicity she rips into them. She's probably made more enemies in one day than Felicity has in an entire lifetime. Felicity is watching a public conversation where Caitlin is telling a girl that she's a jealous ugly bitch. Cait has a way with words. Felicity laughs. She loves Caitlin. No one has her back like Caitlin. 

 

Felicity scrolls through some posts and then she sees something weird..odd and completely unexpected. New people. Boys. Boys are rare in fandom even rarer in this one. She looks at the profile pics and...that's Tommy. Maybe someone took his photo. Cisco....okay no one KNOWS about Cisco. Felicity didn't know about him until Friday. She looks and they are all Oliver's housemates. They are saying nice things about her and owning their own identities. She tears up. Oliver is trying to protect her in his own way. That amazing man. 

She tries to call him but it goes to voicemail. She calls the house phone and Tommy tells her he's on an important call. Felicity stomach drops. After a couple of hours and no return call she fears the worst. She calls Caitlin. 

"Lis, kind of busy defending your honor and handing people their asses..." Felicity smiles. There is no hi, no how are you. Straight to the point. "I know. ..and I love you for it." 

"What are fandom husbands for?" She can tell Caitlin is distracted. It's been hours and Caitlin is still at it. Felicity is texting with a few people but Cait...Cait is all in. 

"I called Oliver." She hears the typing stop. 

"And?" 

"He didn't return my call...it was hours ago." She won't cry. She won't. She is holding onto Tommy, Cisco, Slade and others coming to her defense. Not that she needed it, she has Caitlin and Felicity can take care of herself if need be.

"Fucker. I swear to god if he wimped out I will kill him!" She hears the lid of Caitlin's computer closing loudly, "Don't hurt the precious because you're mad at Oliver." They both laugh and Caitlin apologizes to the computer. Felicity knows that's more for her sake than the computers. "He called and was all how do I help her? How do I get involved." Caitlin says all of it in a mocking tone. 

"He did?" Felicity wonders how he got Caitlin's number. He's Oliver Queen, he can do anything. 

Distractedly she replies, "He did. That asshole. I wouldn't have defended his fucking honor only yours had I known he'd run and hide." Caitlin stops talking abruptly. "Lis...McKenna is out for blood...yours. THAT UGLY MOTHER FUCKING BITCH." 

"Caitlin..let it go." 

"No can do. Go see Oliver. I got a bitch to take down." Caitlin hangs up. Felicity almost feels sorry for McKenna...almost. 

Felicity makes her way to Oliver's house. She sees several of the guys on the front lawn tossing a football around. She spots Cisco on the porch steps. She walks up and sits beside him, "How's it going?" He asks her, "Okay. Oliver around?" He smiles brightly at her. He's adorable she thinks. 

"He's inside." He points to the front door. Felicity walks in and sees some moving about. One of the students tell her Oliver is out back. She walks out back to find Oliver at the exercise equipment shirtless with a photographer. He sees her and shakes his head. She stops. He looks angry. She goes inside, out the front door. Cisco sees her, "Hey you okay?" She shakes her head. She starts across the lawn when Tommy catches her, "Oliver asked me to keep you here." 

He walks her back to the house and sneaks her up to Oliver's room. Twenty minutes later Oliver comes in. She's standing in his kitchen area. He looks around and sees her. He comes right to her and takes her in his arms, "Sorry...I didn't want them to see you and start harassing you and they would have. The press are human vultures."  
He rocks them back and forth a few times, "I missed you." She laughs, "You saw me a few hours ago." He moves back and smiles down at her, "I still missed you." 

He takes her hand and they head over to the couch and sit. "Why were you doing press?" She didn't mean to ask him but she can't help it. She's curious. He puts his arm around her, "Oliver Queen has a new girlfriend. They wanted to know about her. I didn't want them coming after you." He looks to where she is resting on his chest, "I made a deal. I would answer questions and do a photo shoot as long as they left you alone. Once one outlet has the story the rest will go away. No fresh blood." 

"You hate the press." She whispers, "I know...but I care about you. I want to protect you from them. I can't protect you from the fandom...I can protect you from the press." She kisses his bare chest. He's still shirtless. Yum. "You're really good to me." 

He looks at her, "I could be better..." Then he stops, "If the warden wasn't here...we need to get you out of here." They stand, she pauses, "Don't you want a shirt?" 

"Are you dressing me again Smoak?" She laughs. "Nope. Never again."


	6. oh the plots we plan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this one shot...that is so much more The comments and kudos are so special to me!!
> 
> A special thanks to the ladies who help me, who inspire me and who keep me this side of sane...mostly.

Felicity was on her way to Oliver's house. Sara and Iris were accompanying her and for once they weren't headed over there for a party. At least not a typical party. Oliver wants to have a conference call to discuss to discuss things about the girls attacking her online. She's a computer whiz she could shut them all down but they'd know it was her. That could cause problems for her with getting into college and since she is still on probation for her card counting issues, she rather not risk it. She doesn't see McKenna not being a bitch about it. 

 

They arrive at the house and Tommy lets them in. They follow him to the house study room. It's a dark room with dark panelling. There are huge floor to ceiling windows along one wall. When they walk fully into the room she sees Oliver and smiles. He gets up from the window seat and comes over to her. He smiles down at her then takes her in his arms. "I've missed you." She sighs contently. She missed him too. They had seen each other Sunday and today is only Wednesday. 

Tommy steps to the front of the room, "We need to call a few people and then this meeting can really begin. " They wanted to skype but the school doesn't allow the students to skype anyone (aside from their parents). Apparently some of the young men decided to try to skype with girlfriends back home. Tommy explains when questioned as to why they were doing this with phones. Felicity couldn't help but roll her eyes, she's not really surprised they'd do that.

Felicity calls Caitlin and Shado, she puts them on speaker phone. Everyone is present and accounted for in their little group. Tommy speaks up first, "We guys are not the least bit indoctrinated into fandom life. We just need to know where to go from here, this seems crazy." Felicity laughs, "You are one of us, sort of. You, Cisco and Slade got accounts. Oliver's had one.." She looks to him and he blushes. Tommy cannot let that go, "Excuse me? When did you become a fan...of yourself. I mean, self love I understand. We've all been there...but this? Buddy..." He trails off. Oliver flips him off. 

"He did it to learn about me...about his fandom." She walks over to Tommy smiles at him, tilts her head, "Jealous? The Tommy Merlyn fandom is--" She looks down, "Kinda small...." Oliver laughs loudly, "My girl just schooled you!" Felicity turns on her heel and bounces back over to Oliver's arms. Tommy looks at her with a whole new level of respect. 

From the phone they hear Caitlin, "While talk of Oliver's dick is fun and all...can we get to the business of McKenna because that bitch is crazy and it's getting worse!" Felicity looks over at Oliver worried. He just shrugs, "What's the latest Caitlin?" 

"She's convinced Felicity is working some sort of magical vagina mojo on you..since you and Laurel are soulmates." Oliver shudders and Felicity just looks away. She knew all of this. Shado takes over, "She's saying that Felicity is a whore and has got a whole lot of other girls on her side. It's all out fandom war at this point. I mean, there were always Team Laurel and Team Anyone but Laurel...but this.." 

Caitlin speaks up, "She needs a hobby that doesn't involve her sucking Oliver's dick." Oliver's face shoots to the phone, "She has NOT sucked my dick." Shado tells her to "Behave Cait." She laughs. "Oliver can you be certain she hasn't sucked it..."

"I am...probably..I am certain she hasn't." Oliver looks embarrassed. "I doubt think I ever even met the girl." Caitlin snorts, "Felicity show him a picture...THE PICTURE." Felicity sighs and goes to a computer. She pulls a picture of McKenna and Oliver. He shakes his head, "I take a lot of pictures with people. This looks.." He looks up to her, "It looks like one of my parents charity events." 

 

Felicity affectionately tells Oliver, "We call her trips to "meet" you , stalking parties. Much like hunting parties." Caitlin chimes in, "Same basic concept..." Oliver looks almost scared. It must be difficult to find out you have a fandom and some of them are batshit crazy. 

 

Caitlin speaks up again, "Still doesn't answer our question...has she sucked your dick or am I being sarcastic to bring this up...since I'm not letting this go." Everyone laughs. Oliver should have known he'd never live down. Felicity takes pity on him, "So what's our plan?"

Cisco looks at everyone. No one offers a solution so he offers up one, "Why doesn't Felicity and the girls leave the fandom. Out of sight, out of mind." 

Felicity looks at him like he's lost his mind, "It's like the mob, as I told Oliver the other day. You don't just walk away! They know things. They can find out things. 

Caitlin speaks up, "A fandom can find out information quicker and better than the FBI, CIA and the Mob. There is no just leaving. Especially as long as Felicity is dating Oliver..." 

Shado laughs hard, "Even if these two did get out, they're the idiots who get a new life in Arizona, get bored and head back to Jersey...I love you both, but you know I'm right!" Felicity looks sheepish and nods, "She's right." Caitlin agrees. They can accept this fault in their personalities. 

Oliver moves to the center of the assembled group, "I think the guys and I should be part of this fandom thing. We should post pictures and videos all the time of the fun Felicity and I have together.." He points to Tommy, "Can it Merlyn." Tommy smiles. Caitlin takes over, "Great dick pictures. That'll teach McKenna..." Felicity looks away to hide her smile. 

"I meant of our dates and such. And when Tommy and I go home for spring break, you should come with us." Felicity nearly falls out of the chair, "excuse me?" Shado, "It just got real up in here..." 

Oliver walks over to her and takes her hand, "I want everyone in the fandom and out to know you're my girl. My only girl. What better way than taking you home to meet the family." Felicity gulps, "Oliver---I don't..." 

"Please? Thea is already texted me twenty times today asking to at least talk to you. Imagine how she will feel if she knows I wanted to bring you home and you said no." Felicity gives him a look that says 'I can't believe you played that card'. She takes a deep breathe. "Can we talk about it privately?" He smiles, "Yes." 

Shado clears her throat, as always ready to be the voice of reason, "So we are just going to poke the crazy lady? I mean..honestly, I don't think she is your typical fangirl. I, personally, think she is some grandma fixated on you..no way she is as young as she says." Felicity and Cait have heard this a million times and giggle. Oliver looks confused and the rest of the guys make cougar jokes.

Felicity tells her girls bye and they both insist on a group call later. She already knows the call will be them peppering her with questions and them talking real talk about McKenna. These boys still don't get it. It's cute how they really think they get it, but they don't. Oliver takes her hand and they walk through the house together. "Stay for lunch?" 

"Sure." He takes her to the kitchen. On the way he realizes there is no one there yet to cook. He will have to try and make something. The dinner cooks won't arrive for at least an hour. He did not think this through. They walk in and he looks around. He has no idea what to do. He looks to Felicity who is smiling, "You are completely lost in here, aren't you?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" He laughs. "Rich kid and the deer in the headlights look on your face." She starts going through cabinets until she finds sauce and pasta, "Here we go. Pasta. It's not homemade but it'll work." 

They talk while they cook. He tells her about growing up with a cook, a maid, a driver and all the money you could want. Sadly, he grows up without much parental interaction. She, in turn, tells him about growing up on a cocktail waitress's salary. She talks about her Mom never being around but that it was okay. She understood. 

He talks about boarding school being a relief because there are always people around. She talks about hating it ..."Do you still hate it?" He asks her while stirring the pasta. She doesn't answer so he looks at her, "No. I have Sara and Iris..." He smirks, "Is that all? You have me..." 

"Do I? Have you? hmmm...whatever will I do with you..." He moves to grab her. He grabs her waist and pulls her to him, "You can do whatever, whenever you want." He leans down and kisses her. The water starts to boil over and they jump apart. He grabs it and sloshes the water onto her. She screams. He literally rips her shirt from her. He grabs a towel, wets it and holds it to her stomach. "I'm sorry..Are you okay?" He is staring at the red skin. It doesn't look like it will blister. He looks up at her face. 

"I'm fine. If you wanted my shirt you could have asked." He stands up straight while laughing. "Duly noted, Miss Smoak." He leans down and kisses her. They keep kissing until they hear: "Mr Queen? Fifty demerits and please escort your guest out." It's their warden or house master. They pull apart. Oliver takes off his button down and puts it on her. He walks her home. On his way back, he can't wipe the smile off his face.


	7. crazy people are crazy..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discuss the future trip and the fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I had plenty of material to work with thanks to my talks with friends. However, the Muse didn't cooperate until today. This isn't as good as I'd hoped it would be.

After Felicity left Oliver she went to her own dorm to call Caitlin and Shado. She checked the clock on her computer and she was still a little early. She could have made out with Oliver more...if his house master hadn't interrupted them. She decides to check her inbox, mentions and tumblr feed because she is psychotic like that. She is pleased to learn so many things about herself. Carrie (another fangirl) is telling everyone all these interesting (and completely untrue) things about Felicity. Carrie has always liked to act like she knows more than she does. She is one of those fangirls that uses social media to hold court for herself. She isn't as delusional as McKenna but she is well on her way. Felicity shakes her head and closes her laptop. It's time to call her girls.

 

When they are all on the line they scream for a good minute and a half. She loves these girls. She knows that they are elated for her and aren't afraid to share in her happiness. That's true friendship. Being happy for one another no matter what, having each other's back no matter what. She's lucky to have found these two. 

"Mr Hot Stuff wants you to go home and meet the family." She knows Shado loves her and is trying to put her mind at ease in her own way, but she also knows that she is scared. 

"Yeah...I'm scared."

"He asked you to go home, meet his family and prove to the world he has only one girl. I don't see what's to be afraid of." Felicity loves Caitlin. She adores the girl. However, Caitlin knows no fear. Felicity and fear? They are very well acquainted. "Rich people...parties, press, Laurel and fangirls...not to mention his parents!" They are all quiet for a few minutes. "I just won't have anyone but Oliver to lean on. I don't want to be needy girl who clings to a guy."

Shado snickers, "You mean boyfriend. Oliver is your boyfriend. He isn't just some guy." Leave it to Shado to put things clearly in focus and remind her he isn't just some guy. "Okay..I don't want to cling to my boyfriend like Rose did to that door in Titanic.." They all laugh. Shado has always been the logical one. "Caitlin can meet you there. Problem solved. She can protect you from the scary rich people, parties and probably flip off the press on a daily basis." They all laugh until Felicity stops. "Wait. Caitlin will you meet me there please?"

 

There is a long pause before Caitlin agrees. Felicity instantly feels better. She was a little scared to go there on her own and to deal with all the craziness. "Now that I've agreed to be your bodyguard. We need to discuss the fact that being a third wheel is not fun. I expect to have fun, understood. I expect hijinks and shenanigans for my time." Felicity laughs. "Of course. This is us and Oliver...it's not like he is known for being boring." 

"True. Okay." There is some clicking going on and then Caitlin says something that sends chills down Felicity's spine. "Helena is in your mentions, Felicity." Caitlin said this slowly because she knows Felicity fears. Caitlin and Helena are close. Caitlin finds Felicity's fear hilarious. 

 

Felicity tries to not freak out. She likes Helena she really does, however, Helena also scares the shit out of her. You know in that way that one freaks when they know the other person could and would kill them, dispose of the body and never break a sweat. Yeah, like that. She gulps. 

Felicity pulls up her twitter to look and see. First there was some stuff about how proud she was that Felicity landed that fine man. Felicity smiles. So far, so good. Then comes the part where Felicity starts to freak again..She talks about how McKenna and her minions are saying things about Felicity and Oliver, but mostly about Felicity. She starts laughing when she reads one tweet: "some people are protecting his dick like it's theirs". This is why she loves Helena. She is badass and can cut you without even breaking a sweat. 

"I have a DM from her too." Caitlin laughs. Shado takes pity on her. "It's okay. She can't kill you through a DM." Felicity knows if it is possible Helena would be the one to figure it out. She opens it. "Well, Fuck." 

"What?" Both of her friends say in unison.

"Can I call you back later? I need to go see Oliver. This could turn into another group call so stay close?" They both agree and Felicity calls Oliver to meet her. 

She is waiting in the park that is between their two schools. She is sitting on the swings when she sees him arrive. He comes over to her. He puts a hand on each metal chain and look down at her. "Hey beautiful. Miss me?" He's teasing her. When she doesn't smile back he sits sideways in the swing next to hers. "What's wrong?" She looks up at him, then hands him a picture. He looks at it and then back to her. "What?" 

"Did you give her that shirt? Did you give it to her after you and she did something? Am I just another groupie slut?" Oliver's mouth drops open. He starts shaking his head. "One you are no slut nor a groupie. You ran from me remember? I chased you. I'm the groupie slut if there is one...And you put my clothes back on." She laughs lightly at him. "I had to stand out somehow..." They both laugh because they both know she was scared that night. She was turned on, most definitely but she was also scared. 

"As for the shirt...it could be one of mine. I didn't give it to her. I am not in the habit of giving away my clothes...except to you." She ponders what he said. He clears his throat. "Where is this from and why are you questioning me?" she looks away, ashamed. How could she doubt him. Helena just wanted her to know so she could be pretend. She never even came close to suggesting he was ever with McKenna. as a matter of fact she called the other girl crazy. McKenna is the crazy one. "McKenna, she's posting it all over the internet saying she was with you when you were with Laurel. She's saying that I'm just another one in a long line of girls you cheat with --I don't care...Okay...I CARE--I just don't care that she says it nor do I believe it..." 

He nods his head. He takes a few deep breathes. "If you weren't worried we wouldn't be sitting here. I get it. I have a past. A well documented past.I can't change that or this fandom thing." He pulls her swing closer to his. "I can change how I am with you. I am not cheating on Laurel. We were done last summer. I don't know this girl and that shirt--she could have gotten it anywhere. My parents give them away." She looks up at him. "I'm sorry..it's just getting to me." 

He coughs. "Do--do you want to break up?" Her head jerks up. "God NO! I just--this whole being on the receiving end of fandom fame is new to me...and McKenna is kind of brutal. Her lackeys are, as Helena puts it, 'protecting your dick like it's theirs' and Carrie is telling me things about myself I never knew..." She looks at Oliver who has a very confused expression on his face. 

"WHAT and huh?" She laughs. "McKenna is in all protective of you mode. Anyone says anything nice about me it is obviously an insult to you...You are basically god if you didn't know." He blinks a few times. "That makes no sense." 

"This is fandom life not reality..." She tells him seriously and once again he gives her that sexy grin she loves. "As for Carrie. She likes to pretend to know everything about everything and everyone.. She is now acting like she knows everything about me and you. " He laughs. "I don't even know a lot about you. should I go read her stuff?" Felicity shakes her head. "Only if you want lies!" 

"These girls are scary. " He puts his hand up. "I mean, some of these girls are scary. You? You're normal and sane and beautiful." He pulls her swing close again and kisses her. She could die happily right now. The kiss breaks and he releases her swing. "I didn't tell you the craziest part." He smiles at her and gets a silly look on his face. "Do tell!" She laughs at him while shaking her head. 

"She has this other twitter account. It's like a parody account of you. Things you would say, think or do if you could.." He interrupts. "I'm a rich guy. I can do whatever I want..I even have a fandom!" She rolls her eyes at him. "Cute. Queen. As I was saying...she as Carrie is bestie with the parody you account." His eyebrows quirk. "Really? That's..." 

"Crazy. Hence Crazy Carrie." 

"I think life was easier when I didn't know I had a fandom." This time she pulls her swing to his. "Then you wouldn't know me..I might have just been another one night stand." He hums. "Very true. And I like here with you...a lot." They kiss again but it ends quickly when they hears some kids running into the park from the parking lot. "We should give them the swings." Oliver nods. They both vacate their swings. As they start walking to his car he grabs her hand. She likes this being a normal couple thing. It's nice. 

They get into his car and head towards her school. He doesn't like her riding the bus. He's overprotective like that with her. He holds her hand while he drives. "Oliver?" 

"Yeah." 

She fidgets with her jacket. "I invited Caitlin to come with us to Starling City. I guess to meet us there--so I won't be alone." She bites her lip and waits for his reply. "Alone? You'll have me." She sighs. "I know but I don't want to be needy girl...and there are rich people to think about! The press! I'll feel better with Caitlin there. It's okay...right?" 

Oliver looks from the road to her twice. Then he smiles. "Yes. My parents won't care. Thea will be thrilled to have another girl around." He lifts their hands and kisses hers. "I just better get alone time with you." She blushes and looks away. "You will. I promise." 

"Good." He starts laughing. "Tommy will be thrilled." 

"Why?" Oliver pulls in front of her dorm house. He stops the car, shuts off the engine and turns to her. "He has a thing for Caitlin. Don't tell her." Felicity is shocked. "I can't keep it from her! She's my fandom husband. I have to tell her everything! It's like the law..." He throws his head back laughing. "Fine. If it's the LAW...hey, what do real boyfriends get?" He asks leaning over the center console. 

She smiles and leans over to meet him. "To give their girlfriend his shirt...McKenna has one just like it so I need this one." She says and starts tugging it off. He helps her with it and hands it over. She takes a moment to enjoy the abs view. It's glorious. She looks back up into his eyes. "Glad you're back with me." He says with a smirk. He caught her staring. 

She kisses his cheek and pull the door handle. As she ge out he shouts to her back. "If I keep giving you my shirts I'm going to be naked all the time--is that your evil plan." Felicity turns back to the car and leans in the window. "Don't worry, you're rich. You can afford more!" He smiles and shakes his head. After she's in the house, he pulls away.


	8. Starling City here we are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to Starling City for spring break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My Muse has decided the only story she wants to work on at the moment isn't this one. 
> 
> Special shout out to Steph for all her help and editing services on this chapter! (and everything else!)

Felicity is seated between Tommy and Oliver on the plane headed to Starling City. Sara is on the plane somewhere. Felicity is too busy hoping the plane doesn't crash. She isn't a good flyer much to Oliver and Tommy's amusement. They each have a hand. Oliver keeps whispering in her ear that it'll be okay. 

"Smoak how did you manage to fly to school from Vegas?" She looks over at Tommy while trying not to pant. "I was drunk. Very drunk." Tommy laughs and looks over her head to a smiling Oliver, "I love this girl!" Felicity just nods quickly and looks at Oliver who keeps smiling at her reassuringly. 

"You owe me so much for this Queen. Like so much." He smiles and whispers into her ear, "Whatever you want, it's yours. Promise." She smiles at him. He is too sweet sometimes. Then they hit some more turbulence and she's back to plotting his death if they survive. 

Once they land and deplane, Felicity wants to kiss the ground but resists. Just as she is feeling better Tommy quips. "Wait until the ride back to school." He watches for her reaction. "I'm getting drunk before we fly. Sober flying and me should not be a thing. Before he can react they hear a scream and then "FANDOM WIFE!" Felicity smiles and searches for Caitlin. When she sees her she takes off running for her. They embrace. "I've missed you! This only seeing each other once or twice a year thing is not conducive to a happy marriage." Caitlin tells her. Felicity laughs and agrees. She's missed her. 

"Are you ready to meet Oliver?" 

Caitlin takes a deep breath. "Bring on the competition!" They laugh and walk over to Oliver and Tommy, who have been joined by Sara. Caitlin leans over and whispers, "Who's the blonde she looks familiar." Felicity bites her lip. Cait will not take this well. "Sara Lance..my roommate." Caitlin nods and is still thinking. "Wait...Lance?" She pulls Felicity to a stop. "You are roommates with LAUREL'S sister and she is fine with this....this you and Oliver thing?" Felicity shrugs. "She's actually helped us connect." 

Caitlin makes a face. "I've assumed Laurel is a bitch of the highest order, not a cool bitch like us, but damn. Her own sister helps another woman to her man. She must be one shitty sister and a bigger bitch than even I thought." Felicity tilts her head and thinks about it. "I've never thought ot it like that." 

"Of course not." Caitlin laughs at her not with her. Felicity looks and Oliver is fidgeting from foot to foot nervously. "Oliver's nervous. We stopped." Caitlin looks over at him. "He probably thinks I'm talking you into running away with me. I love you but not like that!"

"Obviously." They start walking towards Oliver. The closer they get the bigger his smile. "It's adorable how he looks at you. By the way...fandom business needs to be addressed ASAP." Felicity nods. She is wondering what could be wrong now. 

Felicity hops over to Oliver's side and he puts his arm around her. She looks up at him. "Oliver this is Caitlin, my fandom husband, defender, best friend and shit thrower." He looks at Caitlin. "Nice to meet you." 

"Caitlin...Oliver Queen--you know everything about him pretty much...." Oliver looks at her then to Caitlin. He holds out his hand. "Oliver Queen, Felicity's boyfriend. She still stumbles over the word." 

"I like you!" Oliver smiles. "I'll like you better when I get to see your abs but we're in public so I can wait." Felicity looks at Oliver's face. He has no idea what to say. He leans down and whispers into her ear. "She's joking right?" Felicity shakes her head and laughs. "We never joke about your abs. Fandom rules 101." He blushes. 

Tommy steps over to Caitlin. "Hi. Tommy Merlyn at your service." He puts an arm around her. She looks from the arm resting on her shoulder to his face. "And me without a car to be washed. I guess you can carry my bags." Tommy's smile fades. "That is what you want from me to carry your bags?" 

"You offered."

"I offered you my services. ALL of my services. Your best friend, my best friend...you...me..." 

She looks at him like she smelled something bad. "That is not gonna happen rich boy." She starts walking away. "Ever. Now come help me with my bag." Felicity and Oliver trail behind them laughing. "You know Tommy will see her as a challenge." Oliver tells her. "You know Caitlin will make him work for it..." This spring break just got very interesting. 

They are at the baggage claim when Sara mumbles. "Oh shit." She turns to Felicity and Oliver, "I didn't think she'd pick me up." They follow her line of sight and see Laurel. Felicity is immediately taken by how much more beautiful she is in person. Insecurities are resurfacing. Caitling moves closer to her. "She's a bitch. Just remember that..all the things we've learned about her, said about her...he picked you." She whispers into Felicity's ear. Felicity nods but doesn't take her eyes off the tall, perfect brunette. 

Sara grabs her bag and moves to her sister. "Got my stuff let's go." She is pulling Laurel the other way. Laurel untangles herself and turns around. "Don't be rude Sara." She walks right up to Oliver. "Hi. Ollie. How've you been?" She moves closer and rest her hand on his bicep. The one not wrapped around Felicity's waist. "I've missed you." Oliver looks at her with thinly veiled contempt. "Laurel. I'm fine." She keeps smiling. "Have you met my girlfriend? Felicity." Laurel looks down her nose at Felicity. "You brought her home with you?" 

"Obviously. You aren't as bright as the articles say." Caitlin has her arms crossed glaring at Laurel. "And you are?" 

"Caitlin Snow. Felicity's best friend and President of the 'I hate Laurel Lance' fandom. I was elected..it was a hard fought battle." Caitlin's voice is dripping in barely disguised hatred. Laurel just blinks at her. She turns to Oliver. "Will I see you at the pool party?" 

"It's at my house. We will ALL be there." Laurel pouts then turns to Sara signaling they were leaving. They watch the sisters leave. Sara looks back and mouths "I'm sorry" to the group. No one really blames Sara. She had no idea her sister would pick her up or be obnoxious.

Oliver ordered a car to take Tommy home and then the rest to his house. They climb in and Caitlin pulls Felicity to her side of the huge limo. When Oliver climbs in he frowns. "You got her for the last few months and then again after this trip. I only get my fandom wife for a week so suck it up, buttercup." Felicity laughs at the two of them, but it's good to be loved.   
After Oliver and Tommy start their discussion Caitlin leans in and shows Felicity her phone. There is another picture in THE shirt. "Does she not own another shirt? I mean really?" They look at each other and roll their eyes. Caitlin takes the phone and pulls up tumblr. "Here. Read this.." Felicity takes the phone and reads a long drawn out post. She looks up at Oliver. "What?" 

"Are you really getting a new car?" He smiles bigger. "Yeah my Dad just found one and bought it. It should be there when we get there." She looks back at the phone. "What kind?" 

"1955 Porsche. Why?" She holds up the phone and he leans across the way to see it. "Yeah. Like that. How'd you know?" Felicity looks to Caitlin. Caitlin moves to Tommy, "Switch places with me Rich Boy." Tommy smiles at her. "Anything for the future Mrs Merlyn." Caitlin looks at him and smiles. "Your Dad is single? Cool." Tommy's smirk drops but he trades places with her. 

"Tommy gets time with her but I don't?" Caitlin settles in next to him. "You may not leave this car with your dick attached." Oliver sobers and gulps. Felicity can tell he knows to believe Cait and her treat. "This is McKenna's blog. In it she says you sent her this pic of your car. You two talked about it. That you told her she could take a picture of you, her and the car. Truth or fantasy?"

Oliver snatches the phone from Caitlin. "Hey! You break it, you buy it and I have valuable pictures on that thing." Oliver quirks an eyebrow. "Of Felicity?" Caitlin smiles. "Wouldn't you love to know." 

"I so would." He laughs. He reads the post. "I never told her about the car. I don't even really know this girl at all. I think I've seen her at some events but....I'm a bit frightened of her, to be honest." 

"Aren't we all." Felicity quips. They arrive at Tommy's place. He gets out then leans back in. "You know Caitlin there is plenty of room here... You and me...a house to ourselves.." She smiles at him. "Oh Rich Boy you would have no idea what to do with me. Girls like me destroy rich boys like you." She grabs the handle of the door and pulls it shut.

"I like him. He's tenacious." She smiles to herself. Felicity rolls her eyes. Poor Tommy. "Do you girls all keep tabs on one another...like how you read her blog?" Felicity who is now seated beside Oliver turns towards his body and musses his hair. "It's so cute how naive he is, isn't it?" Caitlin laughs. Then pulls out her camera. "Throw your legs over his and then smile at me bitches." Felicity follows orders and they smile at Caitlin. After she snaps the picture they look at each other.

Caitlin smiles and takes another picture. The two of them look so in love with one another it almost too sweet and disgusting. She quickly posts it before either of them even know she took it. She posts it on her IG, Twitter and Tumblr. "Suck it, McKenna." 

"Cait, did you say something?" Felicity asks just before her phone starts blowing up. "What in the world." Felicity pulls out her phone and looks at it. "CAIT! What did you do?" Caitlin looks at her innocently. "Me? Nothing Fandom Wife." 

Felicity looks at her phone and sees the picture along with a ton of likes. "You know they will take this photo and mamip within an inch of it's life." Caitlin shrugs and opens the mini fridge in the car. "A fridge! " She pulls out a drink. "Why do you care. The original is still the two of you, so in love I may puke." Felicity realizes she's right. Who cares. Oliver looks over her shoulder and then to Caitlin. "I want a copy. Send it to me?" 

"Gimme your number." He does and she sends it. Felicity watches as Oliver makes the first one her contact picture and the second his lock screen picture. She smiles at him. "Aren't you going to ask for it, too?" Felicity shakes her head. "Nope. I'll steal it from her twitter like a proper fangirl thank you very much." The girls high five. "What? There is a way to do these things."

They arrive at Queen Manor and get out of the limo. Felicity and Caitlin both stare at the massive house. "I'm glad you're here to protect me from the rich people and to help me not get lost." Caitlin just nods. Oliver comes up behind them and throws an arm over each girl's shoulder. "Welcome to my humble abode." They all laugh. 

Oliver shows Caitlin and Felicity to their rooms. When they arrive at Caitlin's she smirks at the two of them. "You could have put me and Lis in the same room...we all know she won't be sharing MY bed." The couple in front of her blushes. "OH MY GOD. You two aren't..you haven't..." She pulls Felicity into the room. "Later Oliver. WE need to talk." Oliver blushes. "Trust me, dude...I am on your side." Before she shuts the door in Oliver's face she turns to Felicity. "You are not sexing the hot abs boy we have all dreamed of licking? What the fuck is wrong with you and where the hell did I go wrong?"

Felicity sits on the bed. "We just haven't...yet?" Caitlin sits back. "I guess putting a guy's clothes on him could hinder the sex..." Caitlin stands up. "My mission will be to get you two over this hump...lack of humping."

Felicity falls back on the bed. "It'll happen when and if it is meant to happen." Caitlin stands on the side of the bed looking down at her friend. "IF? When babe. When. You don't let all that man, with all those abs go to waste. Nope. It's a sin or something."   
"You're an atheist, you don't belive in sin.." Caitlin isn't hearing her. "Shado? Yeah, I'm here...yeah we saw...putting you on speaker." 

"Hi Felicity!"  
"Hi Shado." Felicity is covering her eyes with her arm. 

"Great that's out of the way. Shado. Our friend is failing us! Do you know she is not having sex with Oliver? Nope. Not at all..."

'They both wait. "Did you kill her?" Felicity asks. "If I did it's your damn fault for not having sex with the boy and making me tell her this disturbing fact!" 

"I'm alive! I'm just in shock." Shado finally answers. "I just--why not? How is it possible to be allowed to touch all that and NOT be naked and riding that boy like you're Paul Revere?"

"When have we had time? First we weren't a couple and now...we sort of are a couple." The girls say in unison "You are a couple!" Felicity sighs. "We just haven't okay?" 

"Okay...let it go Caitlin. They will when they're ready. Did you see McKenna's post about the car. Truth?"

Felicity sits up and sighs. "The car is real. He swears he didn't tell her about it. Who knows? Maybe she is a secret hacker or something?"

Caitlin looks over at Felicity where from where she is snooping through the Queen's guest room. "Or she is a liar?" Felicity shakes her head. Shado pipes up. "Maybe she just read it somewhere. Though lying is more her style..." 

"It doesn't matter. She's right and it is what it is. " Felicity knows the girls won't let it go. They keep talking about how McKenna could know all of this. There is a knock at the door. Felicity answers it as Shado and Cait fall silent which is rare. "Hey...my parents want to meet you before they leave."

"Leave?..." He smiles at her and she melts. Caitlin says "awww...he's looking at her all heart eyes." Shado makes an aw noise. Felicity's face flames red. He takes her hand and starts to lead her out of the room she turns to Caitlin who shrugs. "I'll be here snooping through the fandom and talking to our girl...take good care of my wifey Oliver!" He throws up his arm to let her know he will. Felicity gulps and starts plotting Cait's death. How could she leave her alone to do this? 

Felicity and Oliver enter what looks like a formal living room. Rich people have a lot of unused rooms. Then she sees his parents, looking stately and intimidating. Crap, she should have changed. "Mom, Dad...this is Felicity. My girlfriend." His Dad looks at her then Oliver and smiles. He shakes her hand. "Pleased to meet you Felicity." She smiles onerously. "It's an honor to meet you Sir..Ma'am." Oh god...she is not good at this type of thing. Mrs Queen smiles at her. "My son tells me you are quite the genius." Felicity blushes and wants to kill Oliver. "I am." She tells her. She laughs. "I like your confidence. It will get you far in this world. Please, sit." They sit on couches facing one another. 

"Tell me, how did you two meet?" Mrs Queen asks her. Oliver squeezes her hand. "At a school mixer. I saw her standing alone and I had to talk to her." He smiles over at her. Felicity is impressed with how quickly he came up with that lie. They chat for a few more minutes before Mr Queen stands up. "I am sorry we can't stay and help you get settled but we have business in Seattle." Mrs Queen stands as does Oliver who pulls Felicity up with him. They walk them to the front door. 

"Oliver? I know you're having your annual pool party. The pool is ready. The staff is here for support but please try to behave." She kisses his cheek. "Thea will be home tomorrow around noon. Do take care of her." Oliver nods and his parents leave. "Alone at last." He pulls her to him and starts to kiss her. 

"Not exactly, buddy. Party starts in two hours. Time to set up." Tommy interrupts them. "Where is the love of my life?" Oliver and Felicity look at one another confused. "Caitlin...your best friend and protector?" Felicity laughs. "Upstairs." 

"Tommy leave her alone. They're my guests. We can set up while they go through the suits my parents keep on hand for the party. Unless you brought one?" Felicity shrugs non-commital like. She runs up the stairs to her room or Caitlin's room. Oliver still hasn't shown her the room she will use. "They have suits for us to borrow to swim in..." Caitlin is still chatting with Shado. "How did meet the parents go?" Shado asks. "Fine..I guess. Next crisis..swimming suits!" 

Caitlin rolls her eyes. "You will look good in anything. Chill out. We got this." 

"i have a suit. I knew they had a pool and I wanted to work out..." 

"Great problem solved." Shado is still the logical one. Felicity gives up. She can do this. The girls talk about fandom business. Carrie being as nuts as ever. She is now taking other people's ideas and claiming those as her own...as one does...if they are brainless bitch. Caitlin informs them. "Carrie is still under the delusion she knows all and sees all. She is trying to gather minions like McKenna." 

"Remind me again why we are fangirls?" Caitlin jokes. "Because we fell in love with one another and now we can't let go!" Felicity tells her. Shado adds "And we fell in love with Felicity's boyfriend's abs... "They laugh and all agree.

"Sandra has decided we are all horrible bitches. She met Laurel this semester in the exchange program. She has decided she is extremely nice and we are all jealous and should grow up."

"She is the height of maturity and the best judge of character...." Caitlin quips. The others agree. "I don't get it..why do they all hate me? They hated Laurel just a few weeks ago."

"Because he is yours and not theirs. They actually thought when Laurel broke up with him or him with her..they'd have a shot." Caitlin tells her while giving her that looks that asks why she cares what those idiots think. Felicity doesn't know why she cares. She doesn't not really just having that much hate thrown at you is rough. 

"And you know..you get to touch him, lick him...ride him...oh wait! You're not doing that!" They both look at the phone Felicity flips off Shado who cackles. "That ain't right. Tell her Cait. Your mission is to get her laid and then to get all the details out of her." She laughs as she gives Caitlin her assignment. "I gotta run. Family is wanting to spend time with me. I don't know why. Later babes." 

"Love you!" They all say at the same time. 

Caitlin grabs Felicity's arm, "Let's go look at the swimsuit offerings! I bet they cost more than our entire wardrobes combined." They run down the stairs and then ask a maid how to get to the pool house. "You do realize your boyfriend has a house we can get lost in and has two others houses on his property?" Felicity looks at her friend and smiles. "His parents do. Not Oliver. He's just a kid like us." Caitlin nods. "Uh. Lis? Nothing about this is like US. But you're right he seems legit. I am happy for---holy shit." 

Felicity turns to see what Caitlin is looking at. It's a car. "Nice ride." Caitlin says as they walk over to it. Felicity looks it over and squeals. "McKenna is wrong! This isn't a NEW car. This is a classic 1955 Porsche aka Dylan McKay's car!" Caitlin just looks at her. "What?" 

Felicity shakes her head. "An old tv show. I loved it." Caitlin looks from the car to Felicity then gets a devilish smile on her face. "What?" Felicity asks with trepidation sneaking into her voice. "I have the best most evil plan ever." Caitlin grabs Felicity hand and leads her into the pool house.   
"Find the sexiest suit you can find and put it on. I will be right back." 

"Caitlin! Wait! Why? What is your plan?" Caitlin grins so big and with such glee Felicity is scared. Not scared, scared but scared. This is going to be great or horrible. Caitlin walks closer. "You, a sexy swimsuit on your boyfriend's car and twitter...." She wiggles her brows. "McKenna will be livid and if possible she will die from jealousy." Caitlin claps her hands, turns around and flees. 

This is a horribly brilliant evil plan. Just like Caitlin. Felicity thinks back to all the mean and hateful things. Yes, this is petty but she doesn't care. She hears the door open as she is trying to tie the top of a tiny bikini. She takes into her hand and turns around to throw it at Caitlin to tie it for her. She tosses it before she looks. She gasps. "Oliver!" She covers herself. Then she Tommy behind him. "Tommy!" Oliver turns around and shoves him out the door and slams it shut. 

Felicity is covering herself with her hands. "I thought you were Cait...I uh..we were going to--uh..Oliver?" He is just staring at her. She looks into his eyes. Oh. Caitlin comes in.."You were right! They are about to fuck like bunnies." She looks between them. "And I for one am ALL for it. HOWEVER. WE have a revenge plot and are losing light." She goes to take the top out of Oliver's hand. He doesn't let go willingly. He tugs it back. Caitlin laughs. "Won't it be more fun to take it off of her AFTER my plot?" Oliver nods still staring at Felicity. "Yo! Rich Boy..you may have to hose your boy down." Tommy smirks. Caitlin pulls Felicity into the bathroom. "He wants you bad..tonight I think you will get to lick the abs." She ties the suit on and looks at Felicity. "Come on, rich boy let me borrow his camera...then we load these up. Yes I could use my phone but I really want hi res on these." 

They walk out to the driveway where Oliver and Tommy are admiring his ride. They both look up and see Felicity. Oliver gulps. "Okay Lis...up on the hood of this ride. Then I want a sexy pout but not duckface. We have standards." 

"I feel silly." Caitlin nods and turns to the boys. "Get lost. She wont' do this with you here. Don't worry Queen, I will get you some extras." She winks at him. The guys leave. Felicity plays model while Caitlin cackles. "McKenna will shit a brick and it will be epic." 

After their photo shoot Caitlin goes to put the pics on twitter and give some to Oliver. Felicity is just not going to think about that! The party has started by the time Caitlin is done. Felicity is wandering around the party by herself. Oliver is welcoming his guests. Suddenly a guy is in front of her. "You're the girl Oliver brought home." He looks her up and down. She doesn't appreciate that. "Uh yeah. Felicity Smoak." He shrugs. "Don't need your name. You won't last long...however, when he's done...if you want.. Max Fuller at your service." 

"Max, if you don't back away from my girlfriend right now you won't be able to walk." Oliver is beside her. She could have handled it herself. "What you going to do Queen." Felicity looks up at him with a warning gaze. "Oliver wont' do anything...I'm not interested." She looks him up and down then tilts her head while staring at his crotch. "I like ...you know something to work with.." Max's smirk drops from his face. He mumbles "bitch" as he walks away. Oliver moves to go after him but she grabs his hand.

 

The guy moves along. "Sorry about that."

"Not your fault." He hugs her to him. "It is. He's my now former friend and my past.."

"Is the past." She smiles weakly. "You okay?" She nods. "Yeah. Just getting a crash course in Starling City Oliver." He looks concerned. "Oliver..it's fine. It's just a lot to take in. The people, the expensive cars and swimwear...your parents and..." She looks around the pool "your friends.." It's dusk and people are everywhere. 

"I do this every year. Had I known you were coming home with me or that there would be an 'us'..I would have canceled. I much rather be alone with you." He has his arms around her waist and nuzzles her neck. She laughs. "You have guests." They start mingling together. The night is going well. Felicity looks around and finds Caitlin and Tommy having drinking competition. The two of them together could be trouble. 

It's late and Felicity is sitting in Oliver's lap by the pool while he talks to his friends. She likes this small group of friends gathered around this side of the pool. They seem more like her style of people. Felicity is enjoying the feel of Oliver's arms around her when she hears someone speak. "Isn't this cozy. ALL my friends talking to my ex and his new little toy. " She looks up to see a very drunk Laurel swaying. She feels Oliver stiffen and she knows trouble has found them. 

"Laurel. Go home." Oliver says to her without looking at her. "No. this is OUR party. I have never not been your date for this party! And now you bring HER?" Felicity goes to slide off his lap but he holds her there. "It's over Laurel. Finally I'm done." 

"Because of her?" Oliver shakes his head and finally looks up at her. "No. Because of you. Because of me. Because we are not a good 'we'. Just go." Laurel looks down at the two of them. Felicity feels bad for her for about half a second, then Laurel tosses her drink her face. Oliver stands making Felicity stand.   
"Oliver...don't!' Oliver is not the type to hit a girl. She won't be the reason he does and then regrets it. She turns to Laurel. "Listen, I'm sorry you and Oliver didn't work out. ..okay that's a lie. I'm not. Nor am I sorry that we are together. You're hurting I get it. But hurting me won't make you feel any better." Felicity looks around and sees that the entire party has come to a halt to watch the exchange between them. 

When she looks back to Laurel, she slaps her. Oliver goes to move around Felicity and she stops him. Felicity has taken a slap to the face before, she's had worse. "Okay..it's on." Felicity balls up her fist pulls it back and puts all her weight into it just like the bouncers in Vegas taught her. Laurel is on the ground. Oliver busts out laughing behind her. "I have wanted to do that so many times." He pulls her into his arm and kisses her. They start to walk away. The party is over. 

Suddenly she hears. "Oh no you don't bitch." They turn to see Caitlin stopped Laurel from grabbing Felicity and now has her by her hair. "Oliver..I don't mind taking out your garbage and all...but don't you pay people for this shit?" He laughs and calls security who come to escort her out.    
"This isn't over you know." Laurel tells them as she is being escorted out. Caitlin and Felicity look at each other and shake their heads. "What did you see in her again?" Caitlin asks. Oliver shakes his head. "She was hot. It was easy and convenient. She didn't demand much of me." Caitlin nods and looks to Felicity. "You owe me 50 bucks. Told you she wasn't really a girlfriend but was a fuck buddy." Felicity laughs as Oliver pulls away from her and turns to the crowd. 

"Party's over! Get out!" The crowd grumbles but does as they are told. Caitlin and Felicity head up to their room. "You should be going with him..." Felicity shakes her head. "No. Not in his parents house." Caitlin shakes her head. "For a Vegas girl with a rep you have a lot of rules for having sex with your fuck hot boyfriend." 

"Well aware."


	9. Dress Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Life ya know, and inspiration was lacking. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes ahead of time.

The next morning Felicity and Caitlin are having breakfast (a breakfast prepared by the Queen family cook which is strange for two girls who are accustomed to pop tarts on the go) when Thea Queen comes in. She is a cute young girl full of the confidence one has when they grow up adored by many and never have to worry about things like money. 

She stops in front of the two girls eating breakfast. "Which one of you is Felicity?" Caitlin looks at Felicity and points. "Thanks best friend." Caitlin leans in, "She's small but I bet lethal...it's always the small ones." They turn back in time to see Thea leap onto Felicity's lap. "Ollie loves you so I love you." She hugs her. okay. First...Oliver loves her? uh..no. Second, it's nice to have someone accept her so easily. Thea hops up, "We're going shopping after I change." She turns on her heel and leaves. 

"Did that just happen?" Felicity asks Caitlin who nods. "It sure did. The sister likes you. You're a keeper." Oliver and Tommy come in the room. "Yes. you are! Did you meet Thea?" Oliver asks, sitting next to Felicity and kissing her cheek. Felicity nods while Caitlin laughs. "Did we ever! She loves Felicity because YOU love Felicity..." She looks at him pointedly while singsonging the words. Oliver turns red. Felicity ignores the whole exchange.

Thirty minutes later, Thea, Oliver, Tommy, Caitlin and a very uncomfortable Felicity are in a limo headed to the shops. "I'm paying for everything...well, Mom and Dad are since they pay my credit card bill. Don't say you can't because you can and you will." Caitlin leans over to Felicity and whispers in her ear. "I'm afraid not to do as she says.." Felicity nods.

Thea drags Caitlin and Felicity into a dress shop she swears is the best. Oliver and Tommy make their way over to a sporting goods store. Lucky jerks. Caitlin and Felicity look at each other like the prisoners they are. Thea tells them to wait in the chairs while she goes to find a sales clerk. They both sit without a word. "You do realize a pint size dictator has taken us hostage, right?" Caitlin whispers. 

"Yes." 

"She is your boyfriend's little sister...do you not think you should be the one to stand up to her?" Felicity shakes her head wildly. "I must certainly do not. You are here to protect me from the scary rich people, remember? This falls under that heading."

"No. No one ever told me about the tiny dictator. She looks cute and adorable in pictures..." Caitlin is cut off by Thea's return. 

"The clerks are going to bring each of you some dresses to try on. I think I should final approval." The other two girls only nod, still scared of the girl. 

Felicity moves to her dressing room and tries on the first dress and no way in hell she is going out in public in something that short. She is not her Mother. She is trying on the second dress when she hears the curtain pull open. She thinks it's probably Thea coming to decide her dress. Felicity is preparing her case when she turns and it's Oliver. 

"Oliver! I'm naked!" He looks at her dumbstruck and nods. He's staring. She holding the tiny piece of fabric that Thea swears is a dress in front of her. Her towels cover more. "Oliver! GET OUT!" He is about to turn and go when she hears some girls squealing. 

"We saw Oliver Queen come in here! We just want a picture with him. Please?" 

"You're using me to hide from your fans?" She smirks. It's cute and adorable. He smiles shyly. "Yeah..well, had I known you were naked I would have come in quicker."

"You are supposed to say you'd have stayed out." 

"I don't lie to you." She can't help herself she smiles at him brightly and kisses him. He pulls back after a couple of minutes. "We should stop before I want to do more..." They are staring at each other and smiling like fools when they hear Caitlin. 

"Oh hell to the mother fucking no!" Felicity throws on her dress and runs out. She sees four girls standing in a circle. Caitlin and Thea are facing off with McKenna and Isabel. Felicity wonders what they are doing here when she remembers the charity event. Felicity steps out and all eyes are on her. McKenna and Isabel give her the once over and smirk. "Nice dress.." Felicity looks down and it's not a very nice dress but she grabbed it to get out here. 

She is about to reply when McKenna elbows Caitlin and moves towards Felicity. It's then Felicity feels Oliver come up behind her. "Bitch! You did not just throw an elbow!?" Caitlin grabs her by her hair and pulls her back. McKenna squeals and tries to get away. Before Felicity can think of what to do Caitlin punches her. Tommy swoops her up in his arms to keep her from beating her. "Easy Tiger."

She is so getting arrested. Felicity mentally calculates how much money she has for bail and prays Shado has some saved up. 

"I can't believe you hit me!" McKenna wails. Caitlin is laughing. "Damn that felt awesome!" Felicity looks around and sees Isabel calling the cops, she assumes and Tommy smiling like he's in love. McKenna runs to Olvier and throws her arms around his waist. 

"Protect me! I can't believe she would do that." 

Oliver holds his arms out doing his best not to touch her. He looks at Felicity pleading. Felicity steps closer. "Hands off my man, McKenna or I cut them off." She turns to look at her. 

"You don't own him." Felicity folds her arms. "You definitely don't.." The bells on the door of the dress shop open and two police officers walk in. Felicity looks to Caitlin. This isn't good. They promised Shado they wouldn't get arrested. Crap. 

The cops pull McKenna and Isabel away and talk to them. Felicity, Oliver, Tommy and Caitlin await their turn to speak. Oliver sent Thea home in the limo and told the driver to return for them. 

The cops come over and tell Caitlin she was being arrested. Felicity looks to Oliver who starts to speak but Tommy speaks first. "Listen, fellas. I know you have a rough job...my girl here, Caitlin." He puts his arm around her and she allows it. " Was dress shopping with her friends-- Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak, girlfriend of Oliver Queen, when these girls came in--these girls are not from our fair city--these girls who don't have parents who give to Fraternal Order..." He trails off. 

They all know Tommy is reminding the cops that his parents and Oliver's are donors. They are huge donors and McKenna's parents aren't. The officers look from their group to McKenna and Isabel. They shake their heads then motion for the other two girls to come over. 

"We have your word against theirs. I advise you two to stay away from Mr Merlyn and Mr Queen and their friends." They leave followed by a very angry McKenna and Isabel. Felicity thinks to herself "This won't end well." 

"So, Rich Boy...girlfriend? I don't remember you woo'ing me." She takes Tommy's hand off her shoulder and drops it. "I kept you out of jail...that is a form of woo'ing." She laughs. Caitlin grabs Felicity's hand, "Come on, we have to pick dresses without the fashionista!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity and Caitlin make it back to the "manse" as they jokingly refer to it, much to Oliver's chagrin. They start getting ready for the big charity event the Queen family hosts every year. 

"Oliver are your parents back?" Felicity is curious as to why they disappear all the time. Donna Smoak may not be the most observant Mom but she wouldn't let guests be in the house without supervision. "They will be home in plenty of time for the party." 

The girls go to get ready. "Are you nervous about his parents?" Caitlin knows her so well. She shrugs. "Rich people make me nervous."

"They're just people...they are no more or less weird than us..." Felicity levels a look at Caitlin and they both laugh. "Okay no more than NORMAL people."

They finish getting ready, before they leave Felicity turns to Caitlin, "Is Tommy officially your date?" Caitlin smiles. "He is officially my man for the night..as he fetches my drinks and is awesome eye candy. We will take it from there..." Felicity shakes her head and laughs. Tommy doesn't seem to mind so who is she to tell Cait to be nice. That's Shado's job anyway. 

Felicity and Caitlin enter the grand ballroom. It's beautiful. There are chandeliers that are as big as Felicity's dorm room. Tables decorated perfectly with flowers and china. In the middle is a dance floor. A small quartet is set up at the edge of the dance floor. Felicity feels like she just walked into a parallel universe. 

"Ladies!" Tommy holds out his arm and Caitlin looks to Felicity who smiles. She wants her friend to have some fun and Tommy Merlyn is definitely fun. She watches them walk off. She takes a deep breath and looks around. She sees no one she recognizes. She has no idea what to do. Why did she let Cait go? 

"Felicity, Dear!" She turns to see Mrs Queen. "Hello, Ma'am." 

"It's Moira." She smiles at her. "My son seems quite taken with you." Felicity smiles. "I'm quite taken with him too." Moira smiles at her. "I'm happy for you both. You seem good for him." 

"He's an amazing man." Moira smiles as if Felicity just handed her everything she could ever want. "He is. I'm glad you see him as I do." 

"Mom. What are you doing?" Moira hugs her son and kisses his cheek. "I am keeping this wonderful girl company. Did your meeting with your Father go well?" He nods and she walks away. 

Oliver takes her in his arms. "I missed you." 

"Oliver we were only apart for an hour tops." He sighs. "I still missed you. I had to talk to Tommy. Do you know that all he talks about is Caitlin?" She laughs. "Nope." 

"I thought you liked her?" He steps back. "I do! I like her because you love her...but Tommy goes on and on about how strong she is, how she is bossy but in a good way. Is there a good way and then how pretty she is...I missed you." He kisses the end of her nose. 

"Did I tell you how awesome Caitlin is at remembering every song lyric ever?" Oliver moans and Felicity laughs. "Sorry. I had to." 

"I missed you too." 

After that they eat with their friends. Then there is dancing and a silent auction. Felicity has never danced so much. Oliver is a very good dancer. She has two left feet but he makes up for it. She keeps waiting to lose her shoe because she must be Cinderella. She waits for midnight which comes and goes, both shoes still on. Cool. 

Towards the end of the night (or early morning) Oliver's Dad makes a speech thanking everyone for the time and donations. Robert Queen can command a room like no one she has seen before. After his speech, he leads everyone outside for fireworks. 

Felicity is wrapped in Oliver's arms watching the amazing light show. She turns in his arms. "Tonight was perfect. Thank you for bringing me." 

He smiles down at her. "Thank you for coming with me. You made tonight perfect." He leans down and kisses her. She feels the sexual tension and decides to confront it, "Oliver--I know we've both--" He puts his forefinger against her lips. 

"I don't want our first time to be here. I've had a lot of different girls here and you're different. We're different and I want our first time together to be different. I also don't want to worry about Tommy busting in or Thea. I don't want to think about Cait gleefully reporting to the fandom." He shudders. "I want it to be about us. Only us." She bites her lip and smiles. 

"Thank you." 

"Ror what?"

"For being you, for being the perfect boyfriend..." He chuckles. "I am far from perfect but I want to do this right with you." She goes up on her tiptoes and kisses him. They pull apart when they hear a throat clearing. 

"Oliver, we need to say goodbye to our guests. You may walk Felicity upstairs first but you need to say goodbye." He nods to his Father. He takes her hand and walks her upstairs. Once they reach the girls' room, he kisses her goodnight and she watches him walk away. She turns and heads inside. Caitlin is in her pajamas eating ice cream. 

"Why the sad face?" Felicity walks over to the bed and faceplants. After thirty seconds she rolls onto her back. "I'm in love with Oliver Queen..." Caitlin squeals. 

"I knew it! Shado owes me fifty bucks!" She punches Felicity's shoulder. "Why are you sad? This is good." Felicity throws her right arm over her eyes. 

"Whenever I'm happy something goes wrong...every damn time. And loving Oliver makes me really, really happy." Caitlin puts her ice cream on the nightstand and lies down next to Felicity. They look at each other. 

"He loves you. He is crazy about you. He gets heart eyes and blushes. He giggles and he watches you all the time. It's almost pathetic if it wasn't the most adorable thing ever. Be happy." She hugs Felicity. 

Caitlin is right. She is happy and she should enjoy it. Oliver makes her happy. Oliver cares about her. Wow. 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:  
> McKenna talks to the fandom about her SC adventures.


	10. chickens, cows and dick...oh my.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the chapter name scare you!

Felicity wakes up to Caitlin screaming, "Oh my fucking god, I'm killing that bitch. Punching her was not enough." Felicity groggily sits up to find Caitlin looking at her computer. 

"Wha---" Felicity starts to ask her.

Felicity's phone rings. She reaches over to the bedside table and grabs it. "Lyla? What up girl?"

"You and Oliver broke up? Why?" Lyla sounds like she's been crying. Felicity looks around. Okay, she's still at his house so this could be the most awkward breakup ever. 

"I don't think so---" she sounds uncertain as her voice trails off.

Lyla sniffles. "McKenna is telling everyone that she spent the evening with Oliver. He showed her, personally, around his house and he told her you two broke up. He just feels bad about it and your spring break being spent here...but he dumped you." Felicity shakes her head. Caitlin grabs the phone. 

"That crazy fucking bitch is lying. Nothing new there." 

"Oh thank goodness! I told the other girls she's lying. I mean, why would any guy, let alone Oliver Queen want McKenna especially when he can have Felicity!" 

"Awwww...thanks Lyla."

"Anything for you girl."  
"Did she say anything else?"

"She is acting like he is her best friend and boyfriend all rolled into one. And FYI: Isabel is backing her story up." Felicity and Caitlin share a look of "of course!"

"Liars Club. Party of two." Lyla quips. "She really thinks he is hers or will be.."

 

Caitlin hears and rolls around the bed laughing. "She wouldn't know what to do with a real dick if she had one."

All giggling stops when there is a knock on the door. "I gotta go, Lyla talk to you soon. Love ya!"

The knock comes again. "You going to answer that or stare at the door." Felicity shakes her head. "You do it." 

"It's your man's house. YOU do it." 

"Protect me from the rich people..." Caitlin hits her with a pillow. "That line is getting really fucking old." Felicity just shrugs and watches Caitlin walk across the room to the door. She slowly pulls it open then slams it shut locking it. 

Felicity stands on the bed. "Who is it?" 

"Oliver and Tommy." Caitlin moves to the bathroom. "Okay. Why did you lock the door?" Caitlin comes out brushing her teeth while looking through her suitcase. She stops and turns to Felicity. "Your man is head over heels in love with you..Tommy..he can't see me like this!" Felicity giggles. 

"So you do care about Tommy.." Caitlin runs to the bathroom and spits out her toothpaste. "Care? No. Want him to see me like this..Negative." Felicity makes a face and nods. They both know Felicity doesn't believe Caitlin. 

"Go in the bathroom. I will let them in." Felicity soothes down her hair checks her breath. They knock again then she hears, "Felicity? Are you okay?" She smiles. Oliver is so adorable. She grabs her bag and quickly chews a couple of mints. Another breath check. It'll do. 

She opens the door. "Tommy." She smiles at him. Then to Oliver, "Whatever are you doing here? Kind of inappropriate no?" She tilts her head as Oliver starts resembling a lost puppy. He starts to say something when Caitlin enters. 

"Tommy. Oliver....mostly naked Felicity.." Caitlin walks to stand behind Felicity and hugs her while telling Oliver. "You should run..."

"What did I do?" He looks between all of his friends. Felicity finally breaks and throws her arms around him. She doesn't care that she's only wearing her boy shorts and tank top. He's too cute.

"Your number one fan/stalker is saying she spent most of the evening with you and you gave her a personal home tour..." She trails off.."by now she's probably saying you gave her other things..."

Caitlin sings, "..Like your dick..brow chicken brown cow" Both boys looking like the girls in front of them like they have lost it.

Caitlin rolls her eyes again, "She told everyone you broke up with Felicity. Your personal tour was very enlightening."

"I did not spend time with her. I saw her. I waved because I was with my Dad. No talking, no tour and definitely no cows or chickens or dicks." Oliver is so adorable when he is confused but determined to prove his innocence.

"OH my..." Tommy adds cheekily which makes Caitlin laugh. Felicity quirks an eyebrow at her friend who shrugs. "It was funny.."

"Or not." She says looking embarrassed."We could talk about the fact that Oliver is trying not to stare at Felicity who is being very tempting in her half-nakedness." Felicity gives Cait a dirty like while Oliver still pretends to not be staring at her. "No, Felicity...I admire your game. He says he wants to wait so you go full throttle into the teasing him with nudity. I like it." Felicity blushes and excuses herself. Oliver follows her with his eyes all the way to the bathroom before returning his attention Caitlin.

"Nice to see your eyeballs back in your head.." She bends slightly back to look him over. "And your dick at attention however...more important things to discuss before she gets back." Oliver blushes at her bluntness. 

"McKenna is determined to 'catch' you and more determined to break you and Felicity up at any cost. My girl..." Oliver makes a growling sound. "Down boy. She was mine first. ..and it's my bed she's sleeping in." Oliver moves closer and Tommy steps between them. 

"Cait, let's not tease the poor guy. He's had it rough.." 

She laughs.."and hard apparently." Tommy laughs and Oliver sighs. "What can I do?" 

"Keep your head in the game. This is Fandom. You don't mess around here...Should have made you two take a course in fandom by joining the soap fandom...but no time for that." She finishes with a wave. She looks to the bathroom to make sure things are still good. 

"Be careful. McKenna is out for blood, Felicity's. You hurt her, I kill you. I have a wood chipper with your name on it." 

"Okay. I get it. Avoid the crazy girl. Anything else?" She thinks about it. "Start writing on your social media nice things about your girlfriend, Felicity. Don't do the douche thing name her as your girl. McKenna may spontaneously combust from jealousy this way." 

"Isn't that like poking the bear?" Tommy asks. 

"There is no poking...it's called marking your territory, which I normally oppose and would kick your ass for..but desperate fangirls are being needy as fuck."

After Caitlin dishes about McKenna and her sidekick Isabel, and Felicity returns they all decide to head out to eat. Tommy is using this time to impress Caitlin while Oliver and Felicity talk about their future. "Do you think things will change when we get back to school?" 

Oliver shakes his head while shoveling a handful of fries into his mouth. He chews then swallows. "No. Why would it?" She looks at him shocked. "Oh..I don't know...we made the front page of the papers, your fans hate me and our best friends are definitely going to hook up.." 

Oliver looks over to the table across the small diner that Tommy and Caitlin occupy. He smiles at them then it drops. "Wait, if Tommy breaks her heart will that impact OUR relationship?" Felicity tilts her head and raises her eyebrows. "Why? Doesn't the bro-code demand that you help him get laid no matter what?" She watches Oliver drink his milkshake. She can practically see him trying to decide what to say. 

He clears his throat. "There is no official code, but Tommy and I do usually help one another. Wingman and all..." He looks back over to them. He gets up and slides into Felicity's side of their booth. He moves some stray hair behind her ear. "If it will hurt you, I will make him walk away now. He owes me and YOU are my priority. I don't care about fans or newspapers...I love my best friend, but I won't let his need to get laid upset our relationship..if I can help it." 

Felicity had been joking but things took a serious turn. Her throat is dry, she swallows. "Cait is a big girl. She won't do anything she can't recover from...if they have a fling she will control it. If they have more than that...she will control that too..." She curls into his side. 

"In case you missed it, Caitlin is one of those girls who does what and who she wants when she wants. She also wouldn't let it impact us...and if it did...well, we can always let her lick your abs and all would be well." She laughs. Oliver looks down at her wondering if she is serious. 

"Are you serious?" He finally asks slowly. She nods.   
"Wouldn't it be worth it? You let her lick you and you get to keep me. Seems like win/win to me." He laughs, pulls her closer and kisses her cheek. "You are worth letting anyone lick my abs...as weird as that would be and sounds." 

They finish eating. As the two couples climb into the car Tommy asks Oliver if they are taking two cars or one tomorrow. 

"What's tomorrow?" 

Oliver starts the car. "Coast City. We thought we'd take you lovely girls to the beach. What's spring break without a beach? " Felicity turns to Caitlin in the back seat, they look at each other, nod and say at the same time, "One car."

"One car it is." Oliver says dejectedly. Felicity and Caitlin share a smile. Cait can't protect her from the scary rich people in another car!


	11. babes at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter. I know. Don't get accustomed to that happening. There is probably one more chapter of Spring Break. We'll see..

Felicity isn't sure how they ended up having to take two cars. She is even more lost on how she ended up alone with Oliver. Thea had wanted to come with them, then suddenly she was going to Cancun with her parents. Luckily, Felicity can still text Caitlin who is riding with Tommy. 

Oliver takes her hand and she puts her phone in her pocket.

"I can't wait for you to see the house." Felicity shouldn't be surprised but she is, "We aren't staying in a hotel?" He shakes his head and laughs. 

"No. My parents have a beach house. We are staying there. That's okay right?"

"Oh....uh, yeah." What else is there to say? "Will we all be comfortable there..I mean, is it big enough for all of us?" She wants to face palm. Of course it is! He's Oliver Queen. He laughs and she looks over to him seated comfortably in the driver's seat. 

"We could but Tommy's family has their own beach house. He and Caitlin will be taking there." Felicity blushes, looks away and tries to pull her phone out of her pocket, discreetly. Before she can accomplish this the car's phone system goes off. 

Oliver shrugs. "I linked my phone with it." She smiles proudly since she taught him that. He answers

"Hello?" 

"We're hungry so let's pull over at the diner we always hit up when we're here." Felicity's relief is immediate. She can talk to Caitlin. 

They pull up in front of a small metal building that looks like it was once a railway car. She turns to Oliver. "yes. It was a train car." She nods. "Interesting."

"They have really great food, I promise." He gets out and comes around to help her get out on her side. She gets out and follows him in. "I don't doubt they have decent food. I'm not the one with a cook." she teases him. 

He opens the door and holds it open she has to go under his arm to get in. He watches her walk in. She tries not to feel nervous about that. Once inside they both look around. "I don't see Cait and Tommy." Oliver nods. 

"I do see Slade." he walks to the far side of the diner. He stops at the booth where Slade is seated. Oliver then stops abruptly and turns to Felicity. "Let's go." 

"Wait..Why?" She's trying to look around him. Damn he is tall and wide. She can hardly see anything. "That is not his girlfriend and I don't want us in the middle of that mess." Felicity dodges his hand as he goes to lead her away. She turns and sees.."SHADO!" 

Felicity leaps into her side of the booth and hugs her friend. "I can't believe you're here!" Oliver is standing there slack jawed. Tommy and Cait come up. When Caitlin notices Shado she pulls Felicity out of the booth. 

"EXCUSE ME?" Caitlin has her hands on her hips and is not happy. Felicity is confused. Slade and Shado look guilty. Tommy is amused and Oliver looks pissed. 

"She couldn't help protect you from the rich people, because she was swamped with school! LIES! You ran off with a boy!" Shado has the good sense to look embarrassed. 

"He offered me sun, tequila and kisses! How could I resist?" Shado looks to Felicity for back up who nods. "She's right. That is hard to pass up..."

"Wait, how did you two get together?" Felicity scoots away from Caitlin to sit beside her other friend.

"What about your girlfriend, Slade...you know the girl we go to school with?" Oliver does not want the blow back from this. 

Slade stands and tells Oliver. "We broke up." He turns back to the booth. "After the first conference call...I took her number off Felicity's phone when you two left the room. I was enchanted by her voice and her sense of humor." He smiles down at Shado as she smiles brightly at him. Felicity aww's. Caitlin rolls her eyes. 

"I invited her here for break...we just didn't want any pressure. We wanted to get to know each other." Slade tells his friends. 

Caitlin looks down at the other girls. "Biblically I presume." Shado blushes. Caitlin turns to the guys, "We need girl time. Go over there." Tommy turns to go. Slade bends down and kisses Shado. Oliver rolls his eyes but goes with them. 

\----

When they reach the other end of the former rail car turned diner, Oliver punches Slade. "What's that for?" 

"All I want is time alone with Felicity...and every time I turn around I'm sharing her with someone else." 

Tommy interjects. "Oliver is getting tired of his hand and Felicity is playing keep away." Slade laughs. Oliver groans.

~~~~

Caitlin watches the boys leave then slides into the booth opposite of Felicity and Shado. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!" 

"I'm sorry. It happened so fast and well--with Felicity and Oliver getting serious I felt weird." 

"But you could have helped with the rich people!" Caitlin jokes. They all laugh. 

"Do you like him?" Shado nods. "What's not to like? He's tall, dark and handsome. He's a great kisser and sweet. He takes such good care of me." 

Caitlin teases. "I bet!" They all laugh. "Have I missed much?" Shado inquires. Caitlin gets up. "I'll be back." They watch her get the guys and they all crowd into the oversized booth. "There's not enough room for everyone to sit with the person they came with.." Felicity blushes at her words.

Oliver pulls her onto his lap. "Perfect." She starts to move when he puts one of his strong hands on her thigh and she freezes. Okay. Not moving. 

The group starts to talk. Caitlin tells Shado what she missed this morning. "Grandma McKenna is getting nuttier by the minute." They laugh. 

Shado turns to Oliver. "I really think you should look into a bodyguard and a protection order. She's losing touch with reality." 

"I'll have my family attorney look into it." Oliver says offhandedly. "I'm not saying this just for you, Oliver. What if she goes after Felicity? She wants you...she's already used the internet to hurt Felicity. " Felicity stiffens. 

"I can handle her." Oliver puts his head on her shoulder. "You shouldn't have to, Shado is right. I need to protect you and myself...I'll see if we can both get one." 

Felicity thinks they are all overreacting but she doesn't argue. She's just happy that her two friends are with her and she's with Oliver. She can't keep the happy smile off her face.

"Where are you two staying?" Caitlin asks after they order their food. 

"A gorgeous hotel here in town. Slade's parents are at their house..and I share Felicity's fear of the rich people." Felicity sticks her tongue out at Caitlin as Shado moves closer to Slade who puts his arm around her. 

"You can stay with us!" Felicity offers. "Oliver's parents took Thea to Cancun. There's plenty of room." Oliver is behind her shaking his head at Slade while Felicity and Shado have their heads ducked in conversation. Caitlin smiles a the two boys with her trouble making grin. 

"It's perfect!" She chimes in. Shado agrees to stay with them. Oliver plots Caitlin's death. After they eat, they all head out to the beach. Even if they don't have their suits on, they cab all walk down by the water. 

 

\----

Oliver can't believe his romantic time with Felicity is getting interrupted, again. He's watching her roll up her jeans and play in the water with her two friends. He's happy, she's happy. He just really wanted some alone time with her. 

Slade and Tommy come up beside him. "We decided one night Shado and I will go out with Tommy and Caitlin, then crash with them. Okay?" Oliver shakes his head. 

"She wants to wait. This is her way of waiting. I won't push her to be with me." Slade claps him on the back. "You really love this girl?" Oliver doesn't take his eyes off her as he nods. 

```

After they play in the water for several minutes the three girls sit down on the sand. They just stare out at the ocean. 

"Felicity?" 

"Cait." 

"Why are you avoiding being alone with ab-boy?" She turns to Felicity. The girls scoot into a circle. The sun is starting to set over the ocean. She sighs heavily and shakes her head. 

"You can tell us. We're here for you." Shado encourages her. She looks at her two friends, then back to her hand. She is drawing small hearts in the sand. She stops and looks at them. 

"I'm no virgin...but Oliver...he's been with a lot of girls and with some girls a lot of times. What if?..." She sighs and looks away. 

Caitlin and Shado look at each other sadly. "What if?" 

"What if--I'm not good at it? It's been awhile...or what if--I can't get him off or...what if I do something wrong?" She lays back on the sand and throws her arm over her eyes. She won't cry. 

Caitlin pulls her arm off while Shado pulls her back up. Caitlin and Shado play "rock paper scissor" to decide who goes first. Caitlin wins. "You're good at it. We've read your smut. We've heard your stories." 

Shado takes over. "Oliver, for all his experience is a teenager, getting him off will not be the issue. Him getting you off could be....but I doubt it." She quickly adds when Felicity makes a disgusted face. 

Caitlin is back up, "As for doing something wrong...he's crazy about you. I think he'd do anything you want him to do. And if yesterday morning wasn't proof of how attracted he is to you...well, you're in more denial than McKenna." They all laugh. Caitlin catches Shado up on what happened since she was busy with Slade which Caitlin teased her about a lot.

"Girl..playing with that boy like that was mean!" She laughs as she tells Felicity this. "I didn't do it on purpose! He came to our room before I was dressed." 

"Well, Slade and I will definitely give you and THE OLIVER QUEEN, alone time. Hopefully, neither of you has trouble in this area...and I want details. IN DEPTH details." 

"Okay. I will do my best." The girls get up to join the guys. "What do you think they talked about?" Felicity asks the other two girls. 

"Us." They nod in agreement. Each girl walks up to her guy and kisses him.


	12. True colors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, it's been awhile. A couple of notes. 
> 
> 1\. This is rated T for a reason. So I hope you understand why things are the way they are.   
> 2\. @itsstephybitch is amazing! Thanks for all the help! *psst* You're my favorite.

Oliver was nervous. He doesn't get nervous about girls. He's been dating since he was twelve. He's been having sex since he was fifteen. He sighs and looks around the master suite. No way will Felicity agree to sleep here with him, let alone anything else. She took a guest room the first night. He sits on the bed and runs his hand over his head. 

He's nervous because this isn't any girl, it's THE girl. It's Felicity. The girl who put his clothes back on and was so loyal to her friends, she refused to date him. This is Felicity..this isn't just sex. Oliver Queen is going to make love. Is that cheesy? Do people say that he wonders. He pulled from his mini panic attack when there is a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" He waits expecting Felicity or perhaps Tommy. Instead it's Shado. He swallows the lump in his throat and tries to ignore the fact his stomach just tried to leave his body. 

Shado walks over and sits down next to him. "Slade and I are leaving soon..." Oliver nods at her blankly. "Big plans?" Oliver blows air out and shakes his head. Shado's eyebrows go up and meet her hair line practically. 

"No?" His voice cracks a bit. He clears his throat. "Not really. Felicity doesn't seem like the type to like a big seduction scene..." He trails off. 

"All girls want to feel special, Oliver. You may be Oliver Queen, you may have a fandom but that doesn't change that all girls want to feel special." 

He turns to face her. "I have several experiences that say otherwise." Shado snorts. 

"Those heifers don't count. They wanted you for your abs, nothing wrong with that...or because of your name..that was their 'special'. Does Felicity seem like that type to you? If she does, I'm calling Caitlin to get the wood chipper ready." She starts to stand, he grabs her hand. 

"Okay." She smiles at him. "Dinner, music, candles and honesty." Oliver looks around for a pen to write it down. He shrugs and pulls out his phone and types it into the notes. 

"You need to make notes on romancing a girl?" 

"I've never really done the wine and dine, romance things." She nods slowly and looks at Oliver like he is an idiot. 

"That's--wow. You really have had a different kind of life." She stands up to leave. "Wait!" 

Shado turns and looks at him. "You're not calling Caitlin are you?" Shado doubles over laughing while shaking her head. 

"Not yet...but if my girl, Felicity, is able to walk tomorrow? Caitlin will probably kill you---or at least never let you live it down." Oliver nods slowly, she can't really do that he thinks to himself. 

"If you're thinking she can't...you've learned NOTHING about fandom life." Oliver's eyes get huge. OH my god...she will tell everyone. "Caitlin has no problem making someone wish they were dead." She opens the door. "No pressure!" She says quickly and slips from the room. 

No pressure? All he feels is pressure. He tries to get his breathing under control. He's sitting there head in hands when he hears the door open. "Oliver? Are you alright? Are you sick?" She's down on her knees in front of him. Looking at him with concern. He doesn't deserve this girl. 

"I'm fine..just thinking." She tilts her head and sucks in her lips. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head. 

"Okay....do you want to be left alone?" He motions over her shoulder, "I can probably catch up with Slade and Shado.." She starts to get up. That's not what he wants. He--

He grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap. "No. Please stay." She puts her arms around him. He rests his head on her shoulder. "I just want tonight to be perfect...and--I'm a selfish prick because I should just be thinking about having fun with you." Felicity starts to laugh. 

"Oliver.." He looks up at her. "This is us, I don't need some grand gestures okay." 

"But Shado said...girls want romance and Caitlin has a wood chipper--" She leans in and shuts him up with a kiss. She pulls away all to soon. 

"I love my girls. But..this is about us. Sure, romance is nice. I have all I need. YOU." He kisses her cheek. "I also have the beach and that's something new and exciting." 

"Beach sex is not as great as you would think.." He trails off. His eyes get huge. He can't believe he mentioned sex with someone else. No wonder all his sex is self love. 

She laughs. "Good to know.." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. Your experience will save me from something--uncomfortable?" She questions him with a smile. 

"Among other things." 

"Let's order in some dinner. Then we can decide what we are going to do and IF it's sex. No pressure on either of us, okay?" Oliver's smiles huge. Damn, he loves this girl. Wait...Love? Does he love her? 

She kisses his cheek and hops off his lap. "What do you feel like? Pizza? Chinese? Korean?..." 

"Italian. We can place an order and go pick it up. Come back here and eat." 

Oliver gets up and they move to the kitchen where all the menus are located. He finds the menu for the Italian place. "What sounds good?" 

After dinner they come home. Oliver doesn't know what to do. He's never been in this situation before. He's usually so sure of himself. He's in the bedroom waiting for Felicity when he hears her come in. He turns to find her only wearing his hockey jersey. He loses his ability to breath for a moment. Is she going to be sleeping in here with him? IN that? Girls in his clothes was nice, Felicity in HIS jersey is everything!

She looks at him and he knows that he cares more for her than any other girl he has been with before. She walks over to him. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. He walks her backwards to the bed. When her knees hit the back of the bed, she lets out an "eep" and falls back. Oliver falls on top of her. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Felicity awakes to a pounding on the bedroom door. She is deliciously sore from the night before. She looks over at Oliver and they both smile at each other. 

"hi..." She whispers. 

"Hi...if we don't answer it, Caitlin will come in." She nods slowly. "And she may come in brandishing a weapon. She is a slight bit overprotective." As Felicity finishes telling him this there is another knock followed by Caitlin's voice. 

"You have two seconds pretty boy to show me that my wifey is alive and well or I come in there!"

 

She hears Shado laugh, "Felicity if you can't walk we understand and high five to Oliver!" 

"Shado I'm threatening him here. You ready to die?" She yells. Oliver gulps and Felicity laughs as he hops from the bed and throws on his boxers. Felicity makes sure the sheet covers her. Oliver throws open the door. 

Cait looks him over as she walks past him into the room. Shado follows her in and smiles at him. "Get lucky last night?" She asks him with a smile on her face. Felicity hides her smile. Her girls jump on the end of the bed and stare at her. 

"Her hair looks well mussed..." Shado says. 

"And the sheets are a tangled mess..' She leans over the side of the bed. "Clothes on the floor." She turns to look at Oliver. "He's only in boxers and a smile." She looks back to Felicity. 

"They finally did the deed." Felicity feels her face blush. Oliver walks over to the side of the bed and grabs his clothes. "I'm going to Tommy's.." 

"Okay...but you'll want to hear this too..." Oliver stops in his tracks and Felicity knows their happy bubble just burst. Oliver pulls on his jeans and sits down on the bed. 

"Should I get dressed first?" Felicity asks Caitlin. "Probably." They all just look at her. Caitlin smirks, "Don't be shy little miss I strip down naked in public. We've all seen it before.." Caitlin and Shado laugh. Oliver does not. He picks up his jersey. "Put this on then you can go shower and dress. I'll make breakfast." He moves to the door. 

"Ladies?" They both look from him to Felicity. "Fine. But I'm calling Tommy. He needs nourishment..he had a workout last night.." She giggles. 

Felicity quickly showers and heads down to breakfast. Tommy and Slade have joined the ladies and Oliver. Felicity sits on a stool at the kitchen counter. Tommy and Oliver are making breakfast. Slade and Shado are lost in each other. Felicity likes to see her friends so happy. 

After breakfast Caitlin clears her throat, "Now that we've all eaten the breakfast by billionaires!" She pauses to look at Tommy, "Which was delicious. I may keep you yet, Merlyn." Felicity's mouth drops open when Tommy Merlyn blushes.

"Now, time to fight to not puke. Do you guys want the sick news or the sick and twisted news?" Felicity feels her heart fall into her stomach. Crap. They all stop and stare at her. 

"Let's go with sick..then add the twist at the end." Tommy remarks. Caitlin looks at him and wiggles her eyebrows, "You do like your twists at the end, don't you?" Oliver groans. Felicity and Shado laugh hysterically. 

"Oliver, Tommy? These women are strange wonderful creatures." They all smile.

"As you know, I've been working the DM hard for information and I think I could now work for the CIA. No joke." She pauses to watch the others nod and agree. "My sources have revealed that one McKenna Hall is now selling tacky ass tee shirts to support Oliver and Laurel. 'Lauriver" if you will." 

Felicity shudders and looks at Oliver. "Why does she care who I date?" Felicity smiles at him then to Caitlin, "Isn't it cute how naive he is even after all this time?" The women nod at her while the men look lost. "How many has she sold?" Tommy asks. 

"That she and her cronies didn't buy? Three maybe." Shado tells them. "What? You're being too generous. No one but those idiots would buy that piece of shit. No one." This is very true. The girl is repugnant. 

There is some low conversations between various people when Oliver speaks up, "What's the sick and twisted news?" Caitlin laughs demonically. She pulls her phone out, swipes it a few times then hands it to Felicity. 

Felicity looks at it, then to Caitlin and Shado. She looks at Oliver worried. "Is this? Seriously?" They both nod at her. 

Oliver walks over to see what it is. "Who is that?" Caitlin snatches the phone from Felicity. "That my dear Mr Queen is your future Mrs and Baby Mama. McKenna." Oliver looks at it again. 

"I thought she was a brunette..." He looks like a lost little puppy. 

"She was when YOU seemed to clearly prefer brunettes. But now, thanks to my wifey, you seem prefer blondes so now she's blonde." Oliver looks worried. 

"Cait should I be worried about Felicity's safety?" Caitlin shrugs. "Probably not. You don't have a bunny she can boil, right?" Oliver shakes his head. "Felicity, no pets...they might die a horrible death at the altar of McKenna's love for your man." 

Felicity laughs. Oliver does not. "I need to know she'll be safe, Cait. This isn't a joke. She seems a bit dangerous." Felicity stands up and pulls Oliver into another room. 

"Listen, I'm fine. McKenna isn't a threat. In person, she's weak. Online she THINKS she's something special. Don't worry about me." Oliver sighs. She touches his chest. "Oliver, it's fine." 

"Felicity, this girl is selling things about me. Threatening you. Put her hands on Caitlin and is now.." Oliver's voice trials off. 

"She is pulling a Single White Female'ing me. It's okay." Oliver shakes his head. "It's not! Why are you even still with me? She's....she's crazy and I --what if I can't protect you." 

"It's not your job to protect me. This is fandom. WE laugh. WE joke, and WE beat her at her own game." Oliver doesn't look convinced. Felicity pulls her phone from her pocket. She's in his jersey again. "Take off your shirt." 

He raises his eyebrows but does as she says. She likes how complaint she is. She jumps up into his arms. "Selfie time!" She snaps an adorable picture of them. He keeps hold of her while she posts it. 

"At his house, best night of my life." She laughs and shows him. She hears Caitlin and Shado's phones chime. Then she hears them laugh and yell, "And that's how you own her ass!" 

Felicity smiles down at Oliver and kisses him. "It's fandom. I have to protect you."


	13. Happy Birthday! Fandom Spouse..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small break from the drama with the fandom. Now, we have some relationship fluff and angst (Light)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Steph!! I love you, you crazy bitch!

Oliver knocked on the house door and waits. One of the girls, he can't tell you her name, sighs and tells him Felicity isn't home. He knows he's wearing out his welcome, as it were. She's never home lately. He runs a hand through his hair and stares at the girl, "Just tell me, is she with some other guy?" The girl looks him up and down. He hates feeling like this...feeling unwanted and needy. Fuck, he isn't that guy.

"Uh. No. She's dating YOU why would she be with some other guy?" She moves closer to him and he steps back. Not falling for that trap. Laurel used to do this trap all the time. Pretend to be gone then pop out and accuse him of cheating. He knows Felicity would never do that.

"Could you tell her I was here...again." He turns and walks down the steps. He sits there for a few minutes. A car pulls up and she gets out. "Felicity!" He stands up and walks over to the car. He sees the uber sticker on it.. Why didn't she just ask him for a ride?

"Oliver! What are you doing here? We didn't have a date did we?" How could they have a date when he hasn't even spoken to her in two weeks. Since they've returned from spring break she's been busy and distant.

He follows her to the trunk and she opens it. She pulls out a bag and a box. He grabs the box to help her. "No, we didn't have a date. I haven't even talked to you in two weeks." She looks up at him and her mouths forms a perfect "o". She frowns. 

"Oh..I am so sorry! I promise this weekend...wait..yeah. This weekend should work." He sets the box down. He puts his hand on her shoulder, "I miss you. I miss my girlfriend." He misses just being in her orbit.

"Okay...come on up. I'm sorry..." Oliver follows her into her house and up the steps. Several of the other girls watch them. He follows her to the third floor. She unlocks a room. and shows him in. "Your room..." His voice breaks. "I've never seen your room..." She walks over to the chair.

She takes off her cardigan, drops it in the chair and turns to him. "Well, here it is...not a lot to see. I left most of my stuff at my Mom's." He looks around. There are posters on the wall. She lets out an "eep" and runs and tears something down. He looks at her and tilts his head. 

"Competition?" She opens the closet door and throws it inside. He walks over to the closet. She is standing between him and the door. 

"You said we haven't talked...what do you want to talk about Oliver." She's giving him her sweet and innocent smile. "Was that a Justin Bieber poster? Is that why I can't see it?" She sucks her lips in and shakes her head.

He moves closer to her and she steps back. Her back is pressed to her closet. He moves his body into hers. She lifts up on her tiptoes and kisses him. He quickly forgets the closet when she slips her tongue into his mouth. She sighs into his mouth.

"Knock, knock...Felicity...I need to borr--oh..Sorry." Oliver misses her lips the second she pulls away. Her attention is on Sara now.

"Sara! Hey what do you need?" She walks over to Sara and they talk for a few minutes. Oliver takes the chance to open the door and pull out the probably Justin poster. He will tease her forever. He starts straightening the poster out. 

Felicity walks back in the room. He smiles and she blushes. "You could have asked..I'd give you a better picture..." She walks over to him and grabs it out of his hands. 

"Cait gave that to me for my last birthday." He snatches it back. He hangs it back up and then sits on her bed. "I will give you a better one. No need to use a pap shot." 

"Stop teasing me!" Felicity's phone rings. She moves to answer it. Oliver falls back on her bed. After five minutes, he gets up and leaves. He can tell it's her mom. She needs her privacy.

The next day he finds her downtown when he is there to pick up his new phone. "Felicity, what are you doing here?" 

"I am looking for something sweet to eat and easy to ship. It's harder than one may think..." She is distracted again.. He walks with her for a few minutes. He sees Tommy and they head off to the pizza place while Felicity does whatever it is she does now.

"I think Felicity is going to break up with me." Tommy stops eating. 

"No, buddy. NO! If you two break up, Caitlin will dump me and that cannot happen." Oliver looks at him. 

"Your concern for me is touching." 

"Sorry but I really like this girl. She's fun." Tommy takes another slice of pizza. Oliver sits there and thinks. When Slade comes and sits down, "What's up?" He grabs a slice. 

"Oliver thinks Felicity is about to dump him." Tommy says while still chewing on his pizza. Slade shakes his head. 

"No way. Shado would have said something. Those girls tell each other everything I know more about your sex lives than I care to admit." All three sit silently with an air of embarrassment hanging in the air.

Oliver gets up. Slade is right they do tell each other everything.

"Caitlin, it's Oliver.." 

"Hey there Poster Boy..." Oliver blushes. Felicity told her, of course. "Thanks Caitlin..." 

"What's up?" 

"Is Felicity going to break up with me? I know she would tell you." He hears her gasp. Then she starts laughing. And keeps laughing. Now, he feels stupid. 

"No. She loves you. The girl had a poster of you in her room. Granted that was from before she screwed you but still...You didn't literally fuck things up." 

He feels better. Caitlin isn't warm and fuzzy but she is honest. "Are you sure? Maybe she didn't tell you because of you and Tommy." 

"First, there is no me and Tommy. He's fun but he didn't ask for a commitment. We are both free agents. Second, she would tell me. Three, why would she break up with you? According to her you are mr. perfect." She sighs. "It's really kind of gross how perfect she thinks you are.."

Oliver smiles. That sounds like his girl. "Thanks Caitlin." He disconnects the call. He goes to the bathroom and walks back to the table. Tommy is on the phone. He looks at Oliver. "yeah, hot stuff I will tell him." Tommy nods a lot then says, "Got it. I understand." He disconnects 

"Oliver stop being a baby and grow a pair." He looks at him. "Caitlin's words not mine." 

Oliver leaves without saying anything else. He heads to Felicity's house on her campus. He is hoping the house mother is busy or not there would be better. He is already violating his own code of behavior and he will be back to his house late, earning demerits.

When Sara answers he's relieved. "Is she here?" Sara smiles, "yeah, she's in her room and the house mother is out for bingo tonight." She tells him with a smile. He looks away. He's not here for that, not tonight.

Oliver goes up the main staircase. He stops outside her door and knocks. "Come in." 

He walks in and finds her sitting on the floor. She is surrounded by packing supplies. She even has packing peanuts in her hair. He sits down across from her. 

"I miss you..and I don't understand why you've been so distant." She just looks at him for a minute. He can tell she is going over things in her head. 

"Oh..Oliver! I'm so sorry. I've be preoccupied with Cait's birthday." 

"It's her birthday?" She nods. "And it's my job as her fandom wife to get her the best present I can think of and a good card and you know...marriage is hard!" 

Oliver is dumbfounded. "All of this is for her birthday?" She nods. "You haven't been with someone else?" She looks confused while shaking her head, "No! Why would I see someone else...I have you."

She continues..

"I love her...and this day is very important to me because she's important to me." She smiles. " Wait...Are you jealous?" She starts laughing. 

"i'm not jealous! it's my picture on your wall not hers." He looks at her bashfully. 

"You're jealous and it is so amazingly hot." She moves across the box and kisses him. 

"You never even joke I'm your husband..." He pouts. She tries to hide her smile. 

"You're my boyfriend and I love you...I love you in a completely different way than my fandom husband." He kisses her. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise. I love you for your body...I love her for her wicked snark." They both laugh and know that they survived another bump in the road.


	14. Missing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin is worried...Tommy isn't calling...Felicity tells her why..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! This is a gift I wrote for someone..It was lost for years and I got it back.

Felicity is studying for her bio-chem exam when her computer chirps. She walks over to her desk and answers the skype call. "Hey Cait, what's up?" 

"You know me I am the type of person to my mind own business." Felicity looks at the computer. 

"Oh okay we are in delusional town? Cool." Caitlin gives her a dirty look. 

"And speaking of Delusional Town--McKenna is freaking out over your boyfriend and how he is missing from all of his social media. We are up to six posts in four days on his facebook. Her Tumblr is one long moaning letter about missing him and her twitter feed looks like whinefest of her and her posse." Caitlin rolls her eyes, "I hate the term posse." 

Felicity laughs, "I'm aware." 

Caitlin continues, "Felicity next time McStalker sees him she's going to put a lowjack on him" Caitlin pauses because she's laughing so hard she almost falls of the bed and sobers quickly "Shit, Felicity don't let Oliver accept a gift it will definitely have a tracker on it...probably a camera too so she can see the goods." 

Felicity considers this and is about to say something when Cait literally snorts and her face tells Felicity she is about to say something hilarious, "I bet that picture of Oliver in those skin tight pants where he's happy to see someone--if you get me" 

"Yes, Caitlin I get you..."

"I bet McStalker had a dildo made from the specs and calls it her 'olliePop'." Caitlin dies laughing as Felicity feels the need to throw up. Caitlin shouldn't be taking so much joy in this...

Felicity decides to change the subject, "How are things with Tommy?" Caitlin falls back on her bed. "Nothing." 

Felicity knows there is a story. "What happened?" 

"I haven't talked to him in two weeks. He doesn't answer his phone and he hasn't been answering skype. He has emailed but that is so wrong." 

Felicity bites her lip and looks away. "Smoak! You know. Not that I care but is he breaking up with me? Not that we are a couple or anything--" 

"Cait that's not it. He's on restrictions at school. I'm not seeing Oliver either." Felicity relaxes when she sees Caitlin relax. 

"How are you managing without Oliver and his lovin'." Felicity laughs. 

"I have more time to study, but I do miss talking to him--" 

"Yeah, talking that's what you miss." 

"I do miss talking to him and kissing him-- and his big strong arms....Damn, I really miss him." 

"Sorry Fandom Wifey." Caitlin is flipping through her phone. "People are losing their shit over the playboy disappearing. You'd think he was lost on a deserted island or something." 

Felicity laughs, "He feels like he is on one, I think. He misses going out and being online." Felicity watches as Caitlin looks up from her phone. 

"What did they do to get on restrictions? Toilet paper a house? Get caught drinking? Panty raid? What can prep school boys possibly do. They're basically frat boys."

Felicity looks away. "FANDOM WIFE! You are sworn by our non-existent vows to tell me." Felicity blows out some air. 

"I can't! I promised Oliver. And as his girlfriend I feel I probably shouldn't tell you." 

"This involves Tommy which sort of involves me. And you're my Fandom Wife so what upsets you--upsets me."

"Bullshit, Cait. You're just nosy. I love you, but we both know that's bullshit." They both laugh. 

"True. I sense a story though. So tell me."

Felicity considers it. Before she knows it she's drinking her hidden vodka. She looks at her computer and downs some more. "Fine, but I swear you to secrecy! If you tell we are done. DONE Caitlin." 

She waves her hand. "Yeah, yeah."

"Okay--- You know how we are addicted to "Gilmore Girls'?" Caitlin just looks at Felicity as Felicity thinks about now telling her. "Oliver, Tommy and Slade were watching it so they could be great boyfriends." Felicity is totally trying to think of a way to say this where it won't seem so bad. 

"Smoak the more you stall the better this story must be."

Felicity knows Caitlin will never let the guys live it down. She decides to rush through it and hope Cait doesn't understand her, "theygotintoabarfightoverwhororyshouldendupwith--" 

"WHAT?" 

Felicity sighs, "The guys got into a fight in an off campus bar--over Gilmore Girls and who Rory should be with."

Caitlin is just blinking and saying nothing. It's starting to worry Felicity. Then Caitlin starts smiling. Some might describe the smile as evil. "You mean, they got into an actual fandom fight? Over shipping--Wait! Who do they want Rory with?"

"Caitlin do you think that's the important part?"

"YES! This is the stuff that could make or break a relationship. Who do they ship?" 

"Logan, of course! They got into a fight with some other guys who were Team Jesse." Caitlin and Felicity both die laughing. 

"I need to send Tommy something! This is the best story ever!! Someone needs to tell McKenna. She is probably Team Jesse, she seems the type." 

After the boys are off punishment Tommy finally gets his gift from Caitlin...a Rory and Logan Funko pop...and Felicity is busted for telling. Felicity and Oliver laugh about it.....they're just happy to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some ask if this was abandoned...this is a story that is always complete so I will mark it that way...I write more when there is more to write *wink*


End file.
